A Work in Progress
by MissRoseLee
Summary: Rosalie, a girl who recently lost her father, witnesses a murder by one of Ratigan's henchman and is kidnapped by the great criminal mind..The great professor, however, is now the legal guardian of three children and he cannot handle the pressure... until he gets an idea, a wicked idea..(Chapter 11 Edited, Will edit more chapters)
1. Chapter 1

"Where is she? Where on earth did she go? Did she disappear out of thin air?" a tan mouse dressed in a navy tailcoat and brown slacks ran around the table. His once slicked back brown hair tossled over his green eyes making him softly blow it out of his face.

Underneath the table a small little tan mouse peeked her underneath the cloth curtain, muffling her laughs with her hand. Her long dark auburn hair toppled over her face, making her green eyes disappear. Her dark blue dress was wrinkled when she scurried underneath a wooden chair. Her small ears perked up when she heard her father's voice.

He saw her tail under the table and smiled mischievously "If I ever see her again, I swear I am going to find her.." he grabbed her tail making her squeal, he laid her down and started to tickle her stomach. "And I am going to tickle her! And Tickle her until she can't take it anymore!"

She started to laugh hard and took her hands hiding her stomach "S-St-Stop daddy! Hahahaaha! Oh my goodness! Stop!"

He picked her up and held her close when she held her small arms around his neck "Daddy, how long will you live?"

"One million years baby doll" he smiled softly

He sat down, setting her on his lap "Oh good.." she wiped her hand on her forehead and took a large breath out. Her father looked at her curiously "Why do you ask?"

She folded her hands in front of her and started to fiddle with her dress "Because I want you here always, when I grow up.. become a princess, get married, have babies-"

Her father interrupted her "Okay okay." He laughed slightly. He held up his right paw and held the other against his heart. "I Richard Orson Hampstead promise my daughter Rosalie Anne Hampstead that I will live one million years and a day, if I do not abide by these rules, I will drink old tea and scones with your dear old great Aunt Nellie for the rest of my life.."

She jumped up "Who is my great Aunt Nellie and why is she going to live longer than you?!"

He laughed and shrugged his shoulders "Lets hope you don't have to meet her.. she's your aunt on your mother's side who lives in london, compulsive and always getting her nose in people's business... and considering that she is older than dirt she probably will live longer than all of us."

She curiously tilted her head "What is compulsive?"

He father picked her up leading her to her room "Ill tell you when you're older." He tucked her in her bed handing her a small mouse doll with curly blonde hair. "Goodnight Princess.."

She yawned softly and closed her tired eyes "Goodnight daddy."

The bond between a Father and Daughter could be the strongest bond anyone could ever have. A motherless child like Rosalie depended on her father to be an advisor, and a tutor. A maid, Miss Nora Birdie kept Rosalie in check when her father would go away on business. Sadly Richard Orson Hampstead didn't keep his promise of living one million years and a day, that little six year old didn't know fourteen years later he would perish at sea during one of the worst storms of the century, Having no one survive on board. Left alone without any family in America, Miss Rosalie and Nora are currently off to London to live with her Great Aunt Nellie and second cousins at her lavish estate. Luckily Richard made it possible for her to live an equally lavish lifestyle, leaving her with a very large sum of inheritance. She herself didn't want to spoil herself on ball gowns and jewels, she just wanted to live comfortably in her home back in America..

However she had no clue what was in store for her in London.. but I am getting ahead of myself

How do I know that girl is going to be fine?

Because that girl is me..

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The train ride had to be the longest three hours of my life. I had never met or had any interest living with my Aunt .. Well from what my father told me about her, she didn't seem like good news.

By the way I figured out what compulsive meant.. yeah it made me even less interested to meet this woman. "Nora? Have you met Nellie before?" I didn't know she was dozing off when she yawned and looked out the window "Well once during your parents wedding… I am just warning you dear she can be quite a handful. Despite her age."

"Oh.." is all I said to her, I didn't want to bother her with what were probably the same questions she had. I fiddled with my shoulder length hair when I felt Nora's hand on mine.

"Don't worry dear, everything is going to be fine.." she comforted me softly while she pushed my shoulder length auburn hair out of my face.

"Boss? This letter came for you.." a little bat hobbled through the entrance of a lavish barrel, inside was a large white fountain spurting champagne, a pile of jewels and gold, and a large throne.

Sitting in the seat of red velvet was a Silver furred rat, his yellow eyes darted to the small bat before him. Despite being a rat, he was very well dressed in a black tuxedo, a pink and purple cravat and a black cape with red on the inside. "What is this?" he cracked open the small letter and read silently. His face slowly growing more grim. 

_Padraic James Ratigan, _

_This letter is to inform you on the confirmed death of your sibling Rachel Amber Ratigan, and your brother-in-law Joseph Green. I regret to inform you that they have both perished from a committed murder by an unknown felon lurking in their district on their way home on December 14__th__ 1898 at approximately eleven o' clock that evening. The criminal has been recently captured and questioned for motives by Mouseland Yard. _

_In their last will and testimony, it has been informed that the their three children: Alexander Green age 12, Victoria Green age 7, and Padriac James Green the second 1 year are in your custody and care. The children will be sent to the London train station tomorrow for you to pick up at approximately at noon. In regard to your current record of crimes against the monarchy of London, we have put into consideration that you may withdraw your responsibility of the children in the next three months. If you cannot handle the responsibility they will be sent to an available orphanage and be considered wards of the country. _

_Please think thoroughly, for you are the only living relative that they will ever know of. For the sake of the children, again, please consider your decision. Again, I am very sorry for your loss, and wish condolences for the rest of your family. _

_Inspector Williams _

_Mouseland Yard _

_December 15__th__ 1898_

While he was reading the letter he noticed his smooth suave face become more and more upset. He crumpled up the letter and walked off, shutting the door to his study with a force that shook the entire room. The little bat looked over at the paper then with his peg leg, hobbled and opened the door, "B-boss? Are you okay.."

His upset face became firm as he took a breath and adjusted his cravat "I need you and Bill to pick up a delivery for me.. I can't go because of my.. current situation.." he didn't want to mention his last crime, which ruined his record of a great criminal mind in all of London not to mention his own enemy Basil of Baker street has received more attention than he's ever had, since of his "so called" death.

Fidget wiped his head and nervously chuckled "Oh okay boss! I thought it was something important, so what is it? Cigars? Champagne? New ashtrays?"

He sat down sipping a small glass of champagne "Not quite.."

I woke up from my nap at the voice of the conductor "Arrival to London! Five minutes!"

Nora was still sleeping when I softly nudged her, "What? Are we here already?" she stretched her back consequently making it crack almost waking up the entire train. I laughed softly and she playfully nudged me on the shoulder "Now where is the old biddy picking us up?" she laughed and noticed my look of annoyance, because she knew how her mouth gets her in trouble.

I picked up the small letter that was sent only a week ago "It says that my cousins Girdy and Penelope are going to find us and personally lead us to the estate.." I souched back in my seat "I never met them either."

Nora smiled and looked out the window, peering at the oncoming station "Well when you see two girls with so much makeup that you can assume it was a mask… that's them."

Believe it or not we quickly recognized them, Nora was right about the makeup. I couldn't even see what they actually look like. They are both beautiful girls but the makeup has gotten out of hand. Girdy and Penelope both have long blonde hair, twins.. oy vey.. Girdy is recognizable because of her icy blue eyes, Penelope has deep brown chocolate ones. They both marched up to me and Nora allowing us to get a close look at them. Both girls had elaborate dresses on, Penelope in a dark red, and Girdy in a soft purple. They both made my knee length dark navy traveling dress seem like inappropriate attire

"Darling Rosalie!" Penelope hugged me tightly not allowing me to breathe "I thought I would never see you!" she let go, and I took a breath only to be grabbed by Girdy in the same embrace.

"You are absolutely stunning! More beautiful than the letters your father would send us!"

"Thank you ladies.." Nora stood next to me, allowing me to introduce her "Ladies this is Nora. She has worked for my father and me for years and I hope that you can welcome us into your.. colorful family.."

Penelope shook her hand "Well certainly you won't be a servant in our household, you will be like family to us.."

Nora smiled gently "That is too kind.. I just hope to not be a burden.."

Girdy jumped between them "Of course not! Now off to the manor.. shall we be on our way?"

Now I thought that the train ride was the longest of my life, the carriage ride seemed like hours until we finally stopped in front of a large building. The girls led us to a cobblestone street in front of a large white door, above us was the human estate, which was equally as posh and prim.

"Nellie were home!" Penelope shouted loudly "_She must be hard of hearing I guess" _I thought silently to myself_. _I guessed to soon when I heard a loud voice fill the foyer.

"I'm old but I am not deaf Penelope!" she entered the room and instantly the room became brighter! She was a beautiful white furred mouse with eyes blue as the ocean I feel I can swim in them. She had a very subtle coral gown on with a bustle in the back, and very little makeup unlike my very proper cousins. I noticed that she had short dark auburn hair that was the same color as mine, despite the small grey hairs.. My father did say she was old, but her wrinkles weren't even prominent.. a million years later and one wrinkle may appear on her face.

"Is that her? My darling Rosalie.. come here." I hesitantly moved to her.

"Don't be afraid my dear.. I may be old.. not old enough to be the crypt keeper." She laughed making me feel more comfortable. I went up to her and she softly touched my face, noticing I had the same color fur as my father. "Absolutely stunning.." she started to cry and she rested her hands on my shoulders "Just like your dear mother."

"Thank you for letting us stay with you.. it really does mean a lot." Nora spoke up between us, allowing Nellie to hug her "Nora! I thought I would never see you again! And think nothing of it.. stay here as long as you like, I'd ask least like to meet my darling American niece before the grim reaper grabs me by the tail eh?" she lightly laughed and coughed slightly "We are holding a small memorial party in honor of your father in a couple of weeks.. I hope you don't mind." She held her small hands in mine and I smiled "Not at all, I would like to celebrate though instead of mourn.. that's what he would have wanted.."

"Oh yes of course I-" the door knocked interrupting her thought "Oh Charlie can you get the door?"

"Yes madam.." he answered the door welcoming the stranger "Lady Nellie, may I present young Elijah Lockson, Duke of Kensington."

He was a very well dressed tan mouse, with a black tailcoat and a satin blue cravat. He had dark brown hair that was softly slicked back. He had bright hazel eyes which made him seem that he had a very kind nature to him. He was handsome and I am probably sure he knew it someway or another just by the way he gallantly took attention in the room..

"Lady Nellie" he kissed her hand "I believe I am a couple weeks early for the memorial service.." he looked at me, which made me feel nervous "Miss Rosalie.. I do apologize for the loss of your father. I was hoping to send my condolences but it seemed that you had left your home in America.." I blushed and looked away "I must say, sending my grief in person was worth the trip. You are quite lovely."

Like an idiot I stutterd "T-th-thank you." Nora nudged me softly, smiling at the young man "I must ask, how do you know my father.."

He fixed his cravat and faced all of us "Before the accident.. his ship would deliver priceless artifacts to my estate in Kensington.. Quite the collection I must say. Anyway we had bonded over a short amount of time.. and he practically became a second father." He chuckled to face Nellie "I do apologize for coming too early Lady Nellie.. I will go find a suitable flat somewhere in town."

She jumped up eagerly "Nonsense, you can stay here." She crossed to Charlie and lightly patted him on the back "Charlie please set up a room for Mister Elijah."

"Oh thank you madam, Miss Rosalie I hope we can talk again later perhaps over dinner.." I never considered the dating scene until apparently my "compulsive" aunt Nellie jumped in "Of course she would! How does tomorrow night sound?"

"Perfect.. until we meet again." He softly smiled at me making me blush, AGAIN like a little fool.

Once the door to his room closed Penelope and Girdy were at both sides of me "So when is the wedding?" Penelope giggled releasing a small snort when Girdy popped in "Well he certainly does take a liking to you!"

Nellie rose her vice "Girls Girls mind your own business.. now off with the two of you, I need to spend time with my niece." The two girls left in a huff, of course with their noses in the air. Nora left to set up our room when Nellie grabbed my hand and wrapped it around hers.

She led me to her room, which I might add is the very epitome of elegance, she had small statues, and vases with the most beautiful white roses. Her bed was a large queen size, with pink satin sheets and pillows. She went to her dresser bringing out a small wooden box. "Those two have been eyeing this for ages.. I thought it might be the right time to give this to you." She opened the box and I saw a golden necklace, there was a large flower and two smaller ones on both sides. I have only seen that necklace once before, it was the picture from my parents wedding, I remember when I was ten my father gave it to me to put in my room. I would always stare at my mom's picture, thinking she was the most elegant, graceful, mouse I've ever seen. I remember seeing the necklace in the picture still with the same glow if it was new.

She wrapped it around my neck and she lifted the mirror to my face showing my deep green eyes and my unruly dark hair from the train ride. "Beautiful.." she said softly, she put down the mirror and held my face "I know that you will learn to love it here, trust me. I will always be there for you." I smiled at her kind nature "Weather you like it or not.." I laughed and she walked to her vanity "At least you have the same sense of humor that your dear father had.. may he rest in piece."

I walked up to her and touched her shoulder "Thank you for everything.." and I walked out lightly closing the door. I lightly touched the necklace around my neck, knowing I had my mom here with me.

At the train station, three small little mice were waiting on the cobblestone street with the train conductor. The oldest was a head shorter than the conductor, a silver furred mouse who wore a small black jacket, grey slacks, and a white shirt. He was holding the hand of a little girl, smaller than him. she had bright white fur, that made her dark blue eyes sparkle. He held her cloak close to her body, which covered her grey dress with a black sash. Underneath her cloak was a little white mousling with dark brown eyes half her size, in his dark blue onesie, He was sucking his thumb and just starting to fuss underneath her cape.

"Shh P.J were almost home.." she patted his back making him burp.

The older mouse crossed his arms "Yeah.. home."

"Alex please have a better attitude about this.." she started bouncing the baby keeping a watchful glance around "We just need to.. stick together as a family."

"Family? We are one letter away from being sent to a dark dank orphanage Victoria.." he kept his arms crossed and kicked a small rock with his foot.

Her eyes instantly became more blue than they ever had "Yeah so we have to behave ourselves Alex.. Now where is Uncle James?" she glanced around and heard her brother talk underneath his breath "Probably robbing a bank somewhere.."

She hit him on the shoulder with her free hand. She talked while he rubbed it "Stop it Alexander! I mean it!" her face was firm, the seven year old obviously had taken the motherly role. Someone has to, and consequently it was Victoria.

A small bat hobbled over to the children and used his gruff voice, making Alexander cover his siblings. "The Green children?"

The conductor lowered himself "Who is asking?" they both whispered for a while, while the conversation ended having the small bat hand the man a couple bills of money. "There all yours." He counted his money while the lizard patted Alex on the shoulder, picking up their luggage they followed them to their new home.

"This way kids.."

**NEXT CHAPTER WE GET TO SEE RATIGAN INTERACT WITH THE CHILDREN.. OH NO**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


	3. Chapter 3

"You guys are really gonna like staying with us.." Fidget walked softly trying to maintain a conversation while walking through the endless amounts of pipes.

Bill was lugging the bags around, hoping not to drop them "Yeah just be wary of the mouse traps, they are around here and then.. its like were not welcome.. hee hee"

Alex rolled his eyes "What a great place to raise children.."

The two clearly didn't understand his sarcasm because they kept going on about the certain dangers lurking in their new home. "And Felicia, don't forget about her Fidget.."

"Oh yeah!" he quickly looked around motioning for the kids to come close "Felicia is a cat.. one of the meanest, don't get your Uncle upset or.." Bill nudged him, he didn't finish making Victoria worry "What? Or what?"

Alex touched her shoulders and held her close, nodding that they were going to be fine "Don't worry..its gonna be okay.." he whispered. Victoria smiled slightly, still holding a sleeping P.J in her arms. Suddenly the walk ended abruptly, Fidget and Bill lifted a large hatch and motioned the children to climb first.

They kept walking to the entrance of a large barrel with a pink glow coming from the inside.

"Wait here.." Fidget nervously chucked and walked to the entrance. Ratigan was sitting on his throne, reading the most recent newspaper and sipping a glass of wine "Um-b-boss? They're here.."

The professor took a deep breath and put the glass down. He rolled his eyes and stood up, and adjusted his cape. Strolling outside he slightly coughed alerting the attention of the three little mice in front of him. When the three turned around, it suddenly made his heart stop for a minute, He saw the similar silver fur of the boy. The same color fur him and his sister Rachel shared. He saw the girl who he knew was Victoria who had the exact eye color as her father Joseph, and the smallest one, a little mouseling that was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Hello children." He said while he broke out of his daydreaming "I am Professor Ratigan.. you may call me.. Uncle James." He didn't seem steady with himself, he wasn't used to the title. He fixed his cravat and walked up to the oldest boy "You must be Alexander.." he shook his hand and Alex rolled his eyes "Alex.."

"You resemble your father very much." He tried to say happily, only to see him grumble "I haven't seen you for… oh I don't recall, two years?"

"Ten." He said simply.

Ratigan took a sigh and turned slightly to Victoria, who happily held out her hand "I'm Victoria sir.." she smiled slightly allowing the professor to smile awkwardly in return. "Very nice to meet you my dear, but please call me Uncle James.."

She lifted the baby in the air, towards him "And this is Padriac James.. P.J. for short." She touched his little hand and put it in her Uncle's gloved one. He smiled and Victoria continued "Would you like to hold him?" she held him out giving him no choice.

"Oh no I couldn't.." he held him out with his face in a panic. The baby stayed silent, then started to cry gazing at Ratigan's bright yellow eyes. He handed P.J back to Victoria and held his hands close to his self. He wiped his hands down his lapel "Hasn't he started to talk yet?"

Alex crossed his arms defending his brother "Our parents said when he's ready he'll talk.."

He took out his pocket watch, desperate to distract them "Well it is getting late.. let me show you to your room.."

"Can I hold your hand?" Victoria asked sweetly making him raise an eyebrow.

He grabbed a lantern off the wall and glanced at her small stature "No." he started walking in front of them, his tail swishing side to side with his gait.

Victoria pouted for a second then felt the warm touch of her brother's hand on hers. For a motherly seven year old, she was scared. Not knowing how they were going to be fine in conditions like this.

* * *

"You didn't!" I saw Elijah almost spit out his drink

"I did!" Rosalie laughed hard covering her mouth from food projecting from her laughter and continued. "I run through my neighbor's estate, with five apples EACH in both of my pockets, and the guards are hot on my trail. I climb the fence, scrape my knee at the top and FALL… only to see my father waiting at the front door.."

"And all that-" Elijah asked happily

"Just to replace an apple pie that I ate before he got home.." She laughed hard and took a drink of her water glass "To be honest with you I haven't smiled like this in weeks.." she looked at the food in front of me and pushed it away, a little too upset to eat. She folded her hands in her lap "I'm sorry for that.. Don't feel bad for me."

Elijah sighed and looked out on the patio they sat and enjoyed their dinner. It was night, and the mauve and pink rose's fresh night dew shined against the moonlight. It was every bit romantic as Rosalie dreamed of. Elijah smiled "On the contrary, I know how it feels to be isolated.. I never saw much of my family. Boarding school after boarding school, my family never really had time for me."

Rosalie rested a hand to her heart "I'm so sorry." Elijah rested his elbows on the table "You should smile more often Rosalie, you have a lovely smile.."

"Thank you Mr. Lockson."

"Mr. Lockson you've made me blush more than my two cousins combined.." she laughed and snorted loud. Elijah's eyes widened in amazement and she lowered her head "Sorry."

"OH no problem… it happens I guess." and felt a soft hand her hand. This made her heart beat fast in her chest, and she had hoped he didn't hear it.

"Mr. Lockson-"

"Please call me Elijah.." he smiled and let her continue.

"Elijah..Can I say something crazy?"

Elijah smiled happily and sat straight in his chair "I love crazy!"

Rosalie stood from the table and sat on the brick of the balcony:

"**All my life has been a series of doors in my face.. **

**And then suddenly I walk into you!"**

Elijah laughed "That's so crazy because-" he stood up and sat next to her holding her hand

"**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place..**

**Now either it's the party talkin' or the chocolate fondue!"** he tipped her chin up gently making her giggle.

"**But with you!"** Rosalie stood and continued to hold his hands.

"**But with you!"** Elijah smiled

"**I found my place!"** Elijah threw his hands in the air

"**I see your face!" **Rosalie said with a sigh.

They both grabbed each other's hands "And it's nothing like I've ever known before!"

"**Love is an open door!"** Elijah and Rosalie sang out, as he took her into a dance and dipped her gently.

"**Love is an open door!" **

Rosalie smiled "**Love is an open door!"**

"**With you!"** Elijah touched her nose.

She blushed **"With you!"**

"**With you!" **

"**Love is an open door.."** they walked down the steps of the patio and walked out to the garden and the gazebo. Elijah was grabbed by Rosalie's hand as they walked up to the swing that rested near the tallest tree. It was enough room for both as both mice sat on different sides and they started to swing gently.

Elijah nudged her "You know it's crazy!"

"What?!" she asked happily

"**We finish** **each other's-**"

Rosalie jumped off from the swings momentum **"Sandwiches!"**

Elijah was taken aback and nodded "That's what I was gonna say!"

"**I never met someone-" **

Elijah finished with her **"Who thinks so much like me-" **

They both gasped **"Jinkx!"**

"**Jinkx again!"**

"**Our mental synchronization, can have but one explanation!" **

"**You-" **

Rosalie jumped in **"And I we're-"**

"**Just meant to be!"** they both held together in a waltz and started to dance by the moonlight.

He spun her out, making her skirts twirl around her. Rosalie smiled as they danced closely together. He dipped her **"Say goodbye!"**

"**Say goodbye!" **

The both chanted "**To the pain of the past!" **

"**We don't have to hear it anymore!" **

The couple held hands and walked through the night, enjoying the romantic atmosphere. The fireflies spinning around them, the many flowers and the moon enjoying the romantic façade. They walked back to their table in the outside patio, Rosalie hopped up on the small concrete ledge and walked with her arms out like being on a tightrope, she fell off and saw Elijah carry her bridal style in his strong arms:

"**Love is an open door!"**

"**Love is an open door!" **

He set her down as Elijah continued to dance with her. Rosalie spun out and set out her hands like a heart, where Elijah quickly finished the heart with his own gloved hands

"**Love is an open door!**

"**With you!" **

"**With you!"**

"**With you!" **

**With you! **

**Love is an open door!" **

Elijah spun her around "Can I say something crazy?" he asked "May I kiss you?"

"Can I say something even crazier?" she pulled him in "Yes!" they both kissed gently and passionately "Miss Rosalie-"

She stopped him "Just Rosalie.." she said with a dramatic sigh "Goodnight Elijah!" she ran up the steps of the house in a hurry and softly shut the door to her room, leaning on the wood of the door. She looked over and saw Nora sleeping soundly next to her. With a laugh, she walked over and made sure Nellie had enough blankets on her for the cold London air. She walked out to her small balcony and looked at the stars twinkle and made her smile, as if her father was looking down at her.

* * *

"THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!" a crash was heard outside the barrel Ratigan peeked out of the barrel in a shock to see a grey plump mouse with wild white hair march out past the hallway with bags in her paws. She had feathers and tar stuck all around her, especially around her posterior. Fidget started to giggle when Bill nudged him to cut it out.

Ratigan took a long calm stride to her "Miss Saunders I recommend.."

She placed her bonnet on her head "I recommend you send those.. those.. brats to a military school! If it wasn't the baby crying hysterically, it was the girl fighting with the boy, and if it wasn't the girl.. the boy would be "practicing" his knife throwing! Using me as a target!" she grabbed his cravat "Knife throwing?" her eyes were wild "KNIFE THROWING?"

He broke away and fixed his cravat, trying to keep his calm demeanor "Miss Saunders the children are just children-"

"I would barely call them children." She forced her coat on her sticky shoulders. "And the stunt they pulled today!" she spit out a feather "The boy was setting up a sort of torture device using me as the experiment.. I slipped into an invention that he created spilling tar all over the place, then I fell onto a crazy contraption sending me halfway to China when I collided into the goose feather pillows I SEWED UP FROM LAST WEEKS ACCIDENT!" she took a breath to herself "I am very sorry Professor.. I cannot handle this pressure, I quit."

"What?!" He screeched "Please! You can't leave! You're the last nanny they recommended!"

"And for good reason! Those children are horrible!"

"Please! The agency said with my current situation you were the last one they would sent

She started to march to the gate when Ratigan blocked her path "Please I need your help.. I will give you a raise anything.. please!" he grabbed her hand and she broke away scoffing "I wish you the best of luck with those lousy excuses with children.. and bless the next nanny that waltzes in here.."

And with that last remark she slammed the gate, making Ratigan cringe. He rolled his eyes and marched to the room watching the children giggle and laugh.

"Did you see her face!" Alex was rolling on the floor when Victoria chimed in jumping on the bed "Alex you're a guaranteed genius!"

"I knew that would work! That experiment was not my finest but it did the job!"

"That was the last nanny we're ever gonna have! Alex that was amazing! You are wonderful!"

"Is he now?" they gasped and lined up in front of their Uncle, looking to the floor. "That was the fifth caretaker in a month.."

Alex crossed his arms "It wasn't our fault that you've hired the snottiest oldest women in London.." and Victoria added "Yes, maybe you could get someone a bit younger.. and perhaps nicer.."

Alex smiled "Yeah! Someone who will actually talk to us-"

Victoria nodded "Who will sing to us and make us cookies!"

"And let me make inventions!"

"And someone who's pretty!" She said with a giggle.

"I can't keep finding women who will be willing to work with someone like me. Also someone who meets the demands that you have in mind.." he remained stone faced. Alex giggled "Maybe you should get yourself a girlfriend!"

Victoria smiled with a naïve grin "Aww! That's wonderful! You should find a beautiful lady with bright eyes and rosy cheeks! and you'll get married and have babies of your own!-"

"No! NO! NO!" he waved his hands quickly making the girl stop her chattering. "This is not about me! And the thought of marriage and love is out of the question! If you didn't realize, I have much more to focus on, like you three misbehaving and making my job harder than it has to be!" he growled and watched Alex march up to him "You can just send us to that orphanage if it's so hard for you. You act like we're some obligation."

"If I have no other choice, but it is up to you to behave!" Ratigan said, his brows furrowing "This is frustrating enough! I can't handle this misbehaving!"

Alex glared at him "You would leave your family… just like you left my mom." He left the room pushing him out of the way. Victoria picked up Padriac James and rushed after her brother "Alex wait!"

Ratigan held his arms behind his back and walked to his study slamming the door. He slouched in his chair rubbing his temples, then he heard the thumping footstep of his lackey Fidget "Um Boss?"

"Not now Fidget.."

Fidget stayed in front of his desk "Its Pete sir, he is going to tell Mouseland yard about our location."

"What?!"

Fidget stumbled over his words "It's a bribe from the yard.. he can get paid a thousand pounds.. he is now hanging with the social elite fir his compliance for 'changing' he got himself a brand new pair of spats.. a-and a new pocketwatch!"

"That conniving little-" he grabbed his bell and squeezed it "Go on!" he forced Fidget to speak the rest of the report "Where is he now?". Fidget flinched "H-he's going to a party at N-Nellie Plunket's London estate.. tomorrow night."

His eyes became wide "Hmm.. what a great opportunity." He grumbled under his breath "That… deadbeat.." he stood up and paced the room until he started to grin "I want you and the boys to find him.. and when you do.." he made a slicing motion against his throat causing Fidget to have a fearful gaze.

"No mistakes Fidget." He turned to his desk.

"N-no sir.." he walked out of the room and tripped making Ratigan rub his temples once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Now my dear, do you have anything to wear for tonight?" Nellie held Rosalie's arm as they walked up the ivory stairs. Rosalie nervously smiled "Well, I wanted to wear something more light hearted… my father lived life to the fullest, so.. I shouldn't be sad.." she said uneasily "Right?"

Nellie patted her hand "Of course you're right! Richard was a lively man.. so just because he's gone.. we shouldn't shed some sad tears." Nellie pulled her into her own room "I know exactly what you need.." she clapped her hands for Charlie, her faithful butler to come up the stairs. Charlie walked into the room with a large white box. Rosalie shook her head "Oh no.. Nellie please, you shouldn't have!"

"I should and I did!" she said with a giggle "I ordered this for you from Paris.." Charlie the butler set a large box on the bed and exited the room, giving Rosalie a comforting wink "Is that all Madam?" he said with a pleasing tone. Nellie smiled and nodded happily "Everything is perfect. Thank you Charlie!"

"Really Aunt Nellie you don't have to do this.." Rosalie said "You've given me so much, I couldn't impose!"

"You are my niece! You'd think after the twenty years not knowing anything about you, that you'd start to demand things from me!" she said with a laugh "But Richard and Marie raised you better… and I am grateful for that." She moved to the box "Now come here child!" She smiled and unwrapped the white paper revealing the most beautiful dress Rosalie had ever seen. It was a dark blue shoulder less gown with puffy sleeves, the dress had endless amounts of layers underneath and black beads adorning the bodice. "Its beautiful.." she said touching the black shiny beads tenderly "I love it."

She pushed her into the bathroom and lifted her chin up to raise her head "it's not the dress, it's the person in it.." after she got dressed, she looked herself in the mirror. She tilted her head "I can't believe it." It was a perfect fit that made her look like a princess. She shook her head "I look-"

"You look beautiful!" Nellie said with a cheer "I knew it was a perfect fit!" she sighed happily. Rosalie turned in a gentle twirl "I hope Elijah likes it!"

Nellie uncomfortably smiled up at her "Oh.. you do like this Elijah fellow?"

"Well.. yes." She said "He's been so kind.. and considerate of me this past couple of weeks.."

Nellie laughed unsettled "Mmmhmm? Kind and all that?" she smiled "And he likes you too?"

"We really understand each other that's all!" Rosalie still said, staring at herself in the mirror "I'm very excited for tonight!"

Nellie smiled "I am just looking after you my darling.."

"Why? You don't approve-"

"I do approve…" she muttered under her breath "Somewhat.." she then tapped her shoulder gently "I just wouldn't want you to rush into something you are unsure of."

"Of course Aunt Nellie.." Rosalie squeezed her hand "I will be careful."

* * *

"Fidget is this the place?" a thug popped a cigar in his mouth blowing smoke into the cold air "What a ritzy joint? Caviar and Champagne and all that?" Bill hit him in the head "Will you shut up? We're gonna get caught?" They stood at the side gate of the house gazing at the giant mansion before them. Guests were starting to fill in the ivory doors.

"Andy look for yourself!" Bill turned his friends head towards the large window and they saw their target. Pete was a dark brown mouse that had betrayed his own powerful boss. He was to suffer the consequences of the ultimate betrayal. The betrayer stood in that stood proudly in his new suit made of the best materials and a gold chain holding a new pocket watch: Solid gold. Bill shook his head "What a-"

"Jerk.." Fidget finished underneath his breath "What kind of shindig are they throwing here?" he asked. Andy blew the smoke out of his cigar "Some rich broad's father died and their celebrating all the money she's getting!" they all chuckled and continued to stare in the window "Once he's out here alone… well scratch 'em!" Andy grinned along with the other boys.

* * *

Rosalie tapped the champagne glass she was holding and took a deep breath standing up a couple steps higher on the stairs. "Thank you all for coming to celebrate the life my father had lived.. he personally knew all of you in some way or another, and I consider you all family." The crowd smiled with her "I hope that we can all understand that my father didn't want any of us to be depressed, he wants us to enjoy the good memories we shared with him." I rose my glass high above her head "Cheers to you, my father Richard Orson Hampstead!"

Everyone repeated "To Richard Orson Hampstead!" Rosalie walked down when she felt a soft hand touch her gloved one. Elijah motioned her to come back to the top of the stairs.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have only known Miss Hampstead for a short while. We have been courting for the last couple of weeks, but the best couple of weeks in my entire life." She blushed hard still holding his hand "I would have to say that I am the luckiest man alive for meeting the most beautiful, gentle, kind woman in all of London." He smiled and turned her to face him "No one in the whole world will ever make me complete." He bent down on one knee making her look around nervously "Rosalie Anne Hampstead, will you marry me?" he opened a small box that contained a large heart shaped diamond with two smaller cuts beside it.

Nellie gasped "Oh dear.." she muttered

Rosalie cheered happily "YES!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and Elijah laughed "Let's consider that tonight will be an engagement party too!" the crowed laughed with him.

"Oh I'm so happy!" She touched the ring "It's huge!"

"Only the best for you my darling!" Elijah kissed her on the cheek. She ran to Nellie and showed off the ring "Isn't this wonderful!"

"Hmm yes!" Nellie said, her face unsettled. Rosalie noticed this "What's wrong?"

"No-Nothing…" she started. Nellie then sighed "Actually, I am feeling kind of uneasy about this.."

"What do you mean?" She said defensively "Are you happy or aren't you?"

"I'm happy, but you just met him.. you really can't fall in love with someone you just met? Can't you? I did talk to about this-"

She interrupted "You can fall in love with someone if it's true love… don't you believe in it?"

"Of course I do my darling, but I'm not very sure you know what you're getting yourself into? Are you sure you'd want to spend your life with someone you hardly know?" Nellie grabbed her hands tenderly "Rosalie, I am your guardian now and it is my duty to protect you!"

Rosalie broke away "You don't trust me?" she said loudly alerting the crowd to turn to them.

"I do trust you Rosalie, it's others I don't trust!"

Rosalie raised an eyebrow "I just met you-"

Nellie tried to touch her shoulders, only to see her flinch away from her "That's not the same! Now please listen to me!"

Rosalie turned away "I'm going to step outside.. I need some air.."

"Ill go with you!" Elijah said as he motioned to the door lovingly.

"No! I need to go alone.." she walked to the door, not even hearing Elijah answer back.

Nellie sighed as Elijah raised a brow at her. The party continued as Rosalie stepped outside to the entrance of the house and looked at the sky "Um hey daddy... I'm engaged.." I giggled slightly "I don't know what I've done.. I'm afraid I don't even know this man like I'm supposed to.. I mean he is gentle and kind, and you practically know him as well.. and apparently I'm insane because I'm talking to the sky.. great, he's marrying an insane person. I do love him?" she said, as if asking her a question "I do.. I think.. it's true love isn't it?" she looked up at the sky "You always told me it would happen… is it happening now? Anyway, I-" she stopped. Her ears perked up as she heard crashing coming from the alleyway connecting to the kitchen, in curiosity she peeked her head around the corner carefully and gasped, retreating to the wall in fear. She saw Mr. Pete surrounded by three hooded figures all talking with rough and sullen voices.

"We got word you've been peeping behind the bosses back." The shortest one spoke while the other two were holding him.

She heard Pete plead his case, silently cheering him on "P-please boys, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to get a few small things to better my life, you can understand that right?" he took out his small coin purse "I can pay back the boss! I can pay you guys to let me go! Ten-fold than what that rat gives you!"

The boys started to snicker until the tall lanky one spoke up "It seems that you have gotten a better life here." He ripped of his gold chain revealing the golden diamond encrusted pocket watch he bragged to me about earlier "A few things eh?" someone punched him in the stomach making him fall to the floor.

"P-Please… I'm sorry."

"Too late for that Petey.." Bill muttered.

Suddenly all three started beating him until he couldn't take it anymore, he was breathing heavier and heavier with every blow. Rosalie was leaning on a small amount of garbage that allowed her to see the entire ordeal, unfortunately the garbage bag was starting to sink under her feet. She saw the short one take out a pistol "This is a little gift from the boss." He cocked the gun.

Once he finished that sentence, the garbage didn't support her anymore and toppled beneath her feet, all four of the people in the alleyway were staring at her. In fear, she immediately froze until she heard the leader say "What did boss say about witnesses?!"

Bill shrugged his shoulders "We never had this happen before?"

Fidget shook his head "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know?"

"Don't care! Get her!" she ran as fast as I could, abandoning her three inch heels in the process, she ran faster and faster, gaining momentum and puffing cold air into her lungs. Suddenly her dress became caught on the dark fence. She pulled away and the beautiful fabric tore the bottom of the gown. She fell to the hard gravel and looked behind her "There she is!" Rosalie quickly rose off the floor and continued to run, almost reaching the door to escape, the music was too loud for anyone to hear her pleas "Please! Help me—" she felt two arms grab hers and started to struggle. She screamed "Let me go!"

Bill struggled "We got a live one!"

Fidget grabbed her legs "Stop struggling toots!"

"LET ME GO!" she demanded.

"Bill! Get the chloroform!" she saw the bottle and started to struggle for her life. Fidget poured the liquid on the fabric and faced Rosalie, who saw a little bat with menacing yellow eyes hold the cloth forcefully to her mouth, causing everything to go black.. Rosalie stopped struggling and lay limp in their arms.

WHILE ROSALIE WAS UNCONSCIOUS

"Well what do we do Fidget?" Andy asked as he looked at the unconscious girl. The boys all looked at each other worriedly.

"What did the boss say to do?" Fidget asked. He carefully scratched his head "Do we just leave her here?" Bill smacked his head "We can't do that! The yard will be on our tracks…We have no other choice.. she's seen too much, let the boss decide."

Andy picked up Rosalie and headed back to the riverfront, accidentally dropping the cloth that had the chloroform drenched on it. They hurried through a pipe "Thanks to the boss for giving us that chloroform.."

"Boss is gonna get a kick out of this.." Fidget said with a laugh.

"Who is she?" Bill asked.

Andy, who was holding her looked at her face "She doesn't look familiar to me…. Cute face.. but not familiar."

About ten minutes after they left, Elijah walked out and looked for Rosalie, calling her name in the cold silent air "Rosalie? Rosalie where are you?" he noticed the articles of ripped clothing and heard groaning coming from the alley. He peered over and gasped seeing the figure of someone on the floor.

"Pete? Who did this?" he said looking around "Where is Rosalie?" he shook him causing his eyes to grow wide with fear.

"I had some unfinished business.." he was breathing heavy "Miss Rosalie is… Rosalie is…" Pete breathed heavily "She's gone.. they took her.."

"Who?!" he demanded "Who?!"

Pete let out one last breath closing his eyes softly.

"No!" he ran to the front of the estate looking around worriedly "Rosalie?!" he ran out the gate and saw the ripped part of her dress "ROSALIE?!" he fell to his knees in a panic "ROSALIE!"

REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"WHAT!" Nellie exclaimed almost falling out of the chair, Charlie picked her up "Madame! Please compose yourself!"

"How could this happen!" she pleaded "Please tell me it's not true!"

"I'm afraid its true.. she was taken by ruffians.." Elijah held the fabric in his hands and narrowed his eyebrows "I ran outside and she was gone."

"The poor girl!" Penelope said "She's only been here for a few weeks! Who knows who took her!"

"She's been kidnapped!" Girdy cried. She then looked up innocently "Does this mean I get to keep her wardrobe?" she asked. Penelope smacked her "Are you insane? How can you think of clothes at a time like this?!"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Nellie screamed.

Elijah started to the door "I have to go find her."

"No! not by yourself Elijah! We need professional help!"

Elijah scoffed "Professional help? My beloved fiancée has been taken who knows where.. and no one knows what those people will do to her!"

"Please sir.." Charlie calmed him down and set him on the seat next to Nellie.

Elijah looked up at Nellie, with passion in his eyes "She is my fiancé Miss Nellie… I love her and need her just as much as you do… maybe even more."

Charlie hesitated and carefully stood next to her side "Miss Nellie.. if I may have a word in this ordeal, there is a detective that may be able to help us. He is highly recommended miss.." He handed her a small piece of a newspaper and she took out her small reading glasses "He is actually in the area Miss Nellie.."

"_Basil of Baker Street Honored by Queen.._ hmm he does seem very qualified, I mean if the queen herself honors him.." she hesitated. Elijah touched her arm "Do you really want to give this 'Basil' a chance? Do you honestly think he's going to find our Rosalie-"

"Whatever it takes Elijah... Charlie send for This Basil of Baker Street. And hurry!"

"Yes Madam!" he scurried out the door shutting it softly, but with a slight rush and pep in his step.

Elijah rushed to the window while still holding the soft blue fabric in his hands "Don't worry Rosalie.. I'll find you."

* * *

Rosalie was laid down on the cold concrete floor, still smelling the sweet and yet bitter smell of the chloroform in her nose. Her eyes began to flutter open very slowly. She began to hear voices above her:

"She's coming to boys!"

"Bill get a bucket of water! Wake her up before the boss gets here!"

Rosalie muttered "Where am I?... What.." she drowsily looked up at a figure, that was cloudy under the light above them. The figure resembled her father who looked down at her with a kind smile "Daddy?" she said with a whisper "Is that you?"

"Who?" the thug Andy yelled behind him "Bill get that water! The broad's talking crazy!"

Bill threw the cold water on her, making the vision of her dream wash away. Rosalie coughed as one thug grabbed her arm rather roughly, and another the one who answered to Andy let her up gently "There we are Miss.."

Rosalie looked around quickly, still feeling the effect of the chloroform drowsily taking hold of her "What do you want? Who are you?"

"Well that's kind of a long story sweet cheeks.." One thug answered to a roar of laughter

Rosalie looked around carefully at her captors grip, and noticed a medium sized dagger hanging on his belt.. if only she could find the right moment, she took in a breath and decided to take this moment very slowly.

Fidget looked up innocently and grinned "Been a while since we've had a lady here!"

Bill the lizard stroked her chin "Yeah, and such a feisty one too!" Rosalie strategically smiled "Well, I should be so lucky to be around so many men.."

"HA! We are?!" one said with a grin

Rosalie smiled dumbly "Sure! I think because of my womanly disposition I could faint! I'm not surprised you haven't either.." They all laughed happily as Bill smiled smugly "Yeah?"

Rosalie leaned in, still being held back by two thugs. She saw her chance and shouted "YEAH!" she stomped on her captor's foot and elbowed the other in the gut. She unsheathed the dagger and held it up defensively, backing out of the lavishly decorated barrel she stood in. She smiled devilishly "Now I have had enough of this! You are going to let me go and-a-and I want a firm explanation of why you've brought me here!" she pointed the dagger, scaring the thugs away from her "Ha ha! Now I want questions, Now!" she demanded.

All the thugs looked at her and tilted their heads in the same direction "Huh?" they all said at the same time.

Fidget nudged Bill "Answers… I think she wants answers.."

Rosalie nodded "Yes… thank you." She waved up the knife again "Now answer me! Who are you and what do you want? Where am I?"

"We told you it's a long story-" he stopped. All of them stopped in their tracks and stared behind her.. her only way out. Rosalie tilted her head "What? Suddenly you're all speechless.. that's right.. time I get some respect here.. now, I'm going home!" she turned and stopped in her own tracks, to meet haunting yellow eyes "Going so soon?"

She dropped the dagger on the pink floor with a small shatter. She looked up at his large stature and stuttered "I-I…" she tensed up, seeing the large rat enter the room and pick up the knife with his gloved hands. He then took Rosalie's hand gently and kissed it, making her look up at him with her wide green eyes, full of fear "Professor Padraic James Ratigan.. at your devoted service my dear.." he noticed her gaze, but not with familiarity more with interest "Don't you know who I am?"

She shook her head.

"Well.." she looked at Andy who shrugged his shoulders "Surprise to me.. She's American."

"OH.." he said with an annoyed sigh. "What else should we expect, eh?" the crowd of thugs laughed with him.

"What's wrong with that?" Rosalie demanded. Ratigan rose his arms to cease the laughing "Nothing at all…" he quipped "It is an absolute pleasure to have you in my humble home.."

She pulled away quickly, only to be met with two rough arms grabbing her again "Are you this charming or am I just lucky." She scowled. Everyone gasped as the professor stood with a calm gaze "I beg your pardon?"

"Let's start at the beginning." She furrowed her brows "I was chloroformed, kidnapped, and dragged to some remote location I know nothing about with people I know nothing about, my dress was ripped, my hair is a mess, and I also got freezing cold water poured all over me. I am cold, wet, and hungry and I would LOVE TO GO HOME!" she stubbornly stomped her foot down. Ratigan raised an eyebrow and looked at the boys, taking a slow sigh "Boys… why have you brought this 'special' young lady here?" he said with a sarcastic grin.

"Well.." Bill started, then rapidly started "It all started like this-"

"We we're doing what we were supposed to do, we had Pete surrounded and we heard a crash! Then-" Fidget jumped in.

Andy jumped in "Then she saw everything and started to run, we ran after her as fast as we could and we-"

"We caught her and used the emergency chloroform-"

"You see, she saw the whole thing! And we had no other choice-"

"To bring her here!" Andy finished the end with the rest of the boys. Ratigan raised an eyebrow "You've made the right decision boys… it seems our little guest knows far too much.."

Rosalie gasped "Please. I won't say a word… please I beg of you!"

"I love it when they plead.. go on." He walked up to his throne and Rosalie was forcefully pushed up to his throne. She bowed on her knees desperately, she scowled up at him "Please… have some mercy… I'm too young to die!" she then stood up "This is stupid.."

Ratigan sipped from his drink as he watched her stand up "This is so stupid, me bowing down for my life in front of some badly-dressed, snobby, self-centered-"

Andy quickly realized what she was going to say and attempted to shut her mouth, but Rosalie finished "Rat!"

The entire group of thugs grew silent. The rat spit out his drink and faced the girl, his face growing red. Rosalie looked around and shrugged her shoulders "What? What did I do?"

Ratigan sighed "You realize… I am not a rat-"

"Of course you're not-" Andy covered her mouth "She meant of course you are not a rat! You're a mouse! A big mouse! A big confident wonderful mouse!"

He sighed, and released his anger from his breath. Ratigan walked up to her, while her mouth was still covered "Tsk, tsk, tsk, I can't blame you for that mistake. American's are often loud mouthed and simple folk.. Never knowing when to shut their enormous mouths." Rosalie struggled under Andy's tight grip and muttered under his hand on her mouth. Ratigan chuckled "I rest my case."

Andy chuckled nervously "The lady was simply mistaken sir, she knows never to do that again." He softly warned her. Rosalie bit the young man's hand, making him break away "How dare you man-handle me like this!" her cheeks became red "When I get home! I'll be sure that my family throws all of you in jail! I mean it!"

The crowd laughed loudly, even Ratigan himself laughing softly "Oh this is rich! And what family would ever want you back?!" He laughed even louder as Rosalie's brows furrowed "The Plunket family!"

The crowd stopped to a deafening pause. Even Ratigan stopped "What?"

Fidget jumped beside her "She said the Plunket family sir!"

Rosalie looked around at the mess she started. "The Nellie Plunket is a blood relation of yours?" She dumbly nodded.

His curious gaze turned into a sick grin "Nellie Plunket is one of the richest mice next to the queen.. her poor heart knowing the fact her young blood relative is in my care…. Her poor, poor heart.." He chuckled and strummed his long gloved fingers together.

"No!" she shouted, she was going to pulverize him, raising a fist at him. Ratigan grabbed her arm that was raised

He held a tight grip on her hand, taking delight in watching her squirm like a worm on a hook "Now, Now my dear.. I wouldn't dream of harming her, but I suppose she wouldn't like the idea of her sweet niece being harmed.." her green eyes grew wide "You wouldn't!"

Fidget started to giggle "He would toots! Don't start with him!" Rosalie kicked him hard across the face making him tumble on the floor. Rosalie shouted and immediately regretted it "You will address me as Rosalie Hampstead you little bug eyed cretin!" Fidget rubbed his nose and was going to strike her back, but Bill held him back.

Ratigan's grin became bigger and he tilted her face to his, using his free hand "You're a Hampstead?! Oh this is too good to be true!" he cackled and let her go once again. And once again, she was met with two large arms forcefully holding her back. Her auburn curls bouncing within her struggling. Rosalie glared at him, hoping to set him on fire "You won't get away with this! My fiancée will find me. And you will be nothing but a bad memory!" she said to him which apparently made his smile grow wide again.

He took her left hand and gazed at the large diamond ring "Tsk tsk tsk.. I pity that poor man.. who is he by the way?"

She was silent.

Ratigan laughed "Nothing to say? Hmmm.. about time." He strummed his fingers together "Now… since you'll be here for a while, I wouldn't want you making any mistakes… you could get seriously hurt."

He snapped his fingers and the boys dragged her out of the barrel to face him, noticing the darkness besides the glow from the one barrel. "Miss Hampstead.. you don't want to upset me. Everyone here knows what will happen when they upset me." he brought out a bright gold bell ringing it three times.

She felt the ground shake and she watched the Professors smile grow wide and threatening. She watched small wine bottles roll on the floor, and notice the force of two large paws. She looked up and saw the biggest, fattest cat in the whole world… or that she's ever seen. She had golden fur and a soft blue bow on her head. The cat mewed and bent down to meet her master.

Ratigan touched her face and she purred softly "This is Felicia.. my beautiful baby.." he said affectionately. "Did you know that with one simple flick of the hand… you would be in her digestive system as simple as that?" he laughed, seeing her fearful look at the cat "She'd love to eat you… and all I have to do is give her permission." He stopped rubbing her nose and walked up to her slowly, his hands behind his back "If you EVER call me a rat again.. or if you choose to escape.." he smiled showing his sharp white teeth. "Felicia will kill you." she meowed softly and walked away from her master. The cat left into the darkness from whence it came. Ratigan leaned into her face, noticing her bright green eyes "Do I make myself clear Miss Hampstead?"

"You have my word." Her voice cracked. He snapped his fingers and chuckled "Take her to the nicest cell boys.. and be gentle."

They walked her to a small barrel cell on the left side of the lair and agressivley pushed her in, it had a small cot in the corner and that was it. This is where she was to live now.. she will never see my Aunt.. Penelope and Girdy.. and Elijah again. She looked at the ring on my finger and couldn't hold the tears back. She had one window high above her, sealed up with brick, but the tiniest bit of light shined through.. the last bit of moonlight she'll ever see:

"**Yes, I made the choice  
For Nellie, I will stay  
But I don't deserve to to lose my freedom in this way  
You monster!"**

She shouted at the locked door of her cell **  
**

"**If you think that what you've done is right, well then  
You're a fool!  
Think again!**

She looked around at her new prison, basically her new home. She began to well up with tears, and gazed around at the wood and the locked door.

"**Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold  
I was told  
Ev'ry day in my childhood:  
Even when we grow old  
Home will be where the heart is  
Never were words so true!  
My heart's far, far away  
Home is too  
Is this home  
Is this what I must learn to believe in  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place  
Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty space"**

**"Oh, but that won't be easy."**

**"I know the reason why**  
**My heart's far, far away."**

**"Home's a lie."**

She turned bitterly and wrapped her fingers on the bars of her cell, hoping that she was strong enough to free herself.

**"What I'd give to return**  
**To the life that I knew lately**

**But I know that I can't**  
**Solve my problems going back!"**

**"Is this home?**  
**Am I here for a day or forever?**  
**Shut away**  
**From the world until who knows when**  
**Oh, but then**  
**As my life has been altered once**  
**It can change again**  
**Build higher walls around me**  
**Change ev'ry lock and key**  
**Nothing lasts, nothing holds**  
**All of me**  
**My heart's far, far away**  
**Home and free!"**

She cried into her hands, hopeless of what was to be of her future.

* * *

Ratigan walked to his study and gleefully sat in the chair in front of his desk, he watched Fidget hobble in behind him "Ah Fidget, I am very pleased with your work this evening.. A job well done.."

The little bat smiled in approval "Happy I could help boss! But what are we going to do with the girl.."

He smiled and strummed his hands together "Well I will be sending a ransom letter with the girls life on the line.. either they pay or.. you get the picture.." he laughed and brought out his stationary

Fidget twisted his hands together "That will give us enough money to find a new caretaker!"

His face cringed and he rubbed his head "Oh right.. I had almost forgotten about my.. situation." He got out of his seat and looked to a small book of contacts "I have no clue who would be willing to watch them.." suddenly his thoughts went to Miss Saunders "B_less the next nanny that waltzes in here_!" his yellow eyes grew wide and he chuckled to himself "Yes.. Ooo I love it…"

"Fidget?" he smiled at the little bat "I have a little proposition for our hostage.."

* * *

The next morning a tall brown mouse in an inverness coat and deerstalker hat walked up to the door of the Plunket's. His green eyes darted around the property while a pudgier mouse with golden fur and a grey coat was walking fast behind him. "B-basil? How are we going to find the missing person and the culprits?"

He pressed on the doorbell "Anything is possible Doctor.. as long as we can think.." Charlie the Butler answered the door with a large smile on his face. "Oh Mr. Basil! Thank goodness you're here! Please come in.. let me show you to Miss Nellie."

He led them to a large study, seeing Elijah pacing the floor and Miss Nellie fanning herself "Miss Nellie may I present Mr. Basil of Baker street!" Basil shook the old woman's hand and slightly smiled "Miss Nellie I am very sorry for the disappearance of your loved one, I will not rest until they are found, and the culprit is behind bars."

"Oh thank you so much, our poor little Rosalie is gone! She was-"

"Taken last night witnessing the murder of a mister Matthews at approximately eleven at night.. she was chloroformed if I am not mistaken with this piece of cloth.." he brought it out of his pocket, cringing at the smell. Dawson comforted Nellie by placing a hand on her shoulder "Don't you worry Miss Nellie, we are on the case."

"Miss Nellie." Basil added "Do you have a picture of your niece?" he silently handed him a picture of her making Dawson smile "She's very lovely.." Basil nudged him and continued "What other motives could it be?"

"Well she is a Hampstead.. could that be any reason?" Basil stood wide eyed at Nellies remark "A Hampstead? One of the richest trading operators in America.." he stroked his chin and stood quietly until Elijah spoke up "Would you like to see the scene of the crime?"

Outside they walked to the cobblestone streets and noticed the untouched crime scene ripped cloth and even small footprints, Basil kneeled down to the foot marks and grazed his finger on the dirt rubbing it and suddenly stopping. "Coal dust?" he looked at Dawson with the same questioning gaze.

Basil's mind started to spin "It couldn't be.."

**song is 'HOME' from Beauty and the beast **

**Review and follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Alexander.. stop it!" Victoria whispered while they were eating dinner, he was shooting peas at the wall, of a huge painting of their Uncle, sitting smugly in a throne.

Alex looked up at her "I'm just trying to have a little fun.."

"Well, you're going to get in trouble if you keep throwing food." She watched him at the long table they sat at. Their uncle was nowhere to be seen. She started to fidget "Where do you think he is?"

His eyes lit up "Torture, kidnapping, or arson-"

"OH hush up you!" she crossed her arms "You think he'd sit and eat with us.."

Alex rolled his eyes again "When does he ever?" he quipped again. He then leaned into the table "Did you hear he has someone locked up in one of the barrels? I heard it was some thug that double crossed him." He jumped on the table "Imagine! Gun slinging!" he threw his arms up "Sword play! And disguises! The life of a thug!" he imagined getting stabbed in the stomach by his imaginary sword "OH! I'm a gonner! Oh I'm dead!" he laid down on the long wood table, wriggling in pain. His head rose up quickly "At least that's what I imagine…"

Victoria shook her head "What an imagination.." she then looked around carefully and quickly added. "I heard it's a girl!"

"A girl?" Alex asked amazingly, rolling off the table "Why would you think that?"

"I was exploring around the lair, and some news paper's flew through the sewer… and from what I saw.." she whispered "Some rich girl went missing.. Do you think it could be her?"

"Hmm.. maybe?" Alex chuckled "Who knows? Maybe he took our advice." Victoria worriedly looked up at him "But kidnapping?"

"It's common.. especially with him." He said bitterly. He sat back at his table as vicotria rolled her blue eyes again "You shouldn't say that… Even if it might be true." Ignoring his sisters comments, P.J started throwing his food as well "Fine.. I give up too.." she slouched in her seat, waiting for dinner to be over.

* * *

Rosalie sat in her cell, leaning on the cold wall. She crossed her arms and looked up at the small opening of sky that she had. She took a sigh and blessed herself that she wasn't going crazy in the small prison. Rosalie felt alone, besides them coming in three times a day for food. And for the past three days she's had only a crust of bread and a small glass of water… she rubbed her tired green eyes and heard the door creak open to a large amount of light. She winced from the brightness to stare at Ratigan, who was smugly standing in the hallway "Good morning, my dear, I hope you've had a pleasant stay here.." he looked around at the barrel and chuckled "I only keep this cell for my special guests.."

Rosalie glared up at him and Ratigan shook his head "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk… You really shouldn't glare at me like that.. it causes horrible wrinkles on the skin." Rosalie stood up, as if defending herself, she held her head, becoming dizzy from quickly rising off the floor. Ratigan chuckled "I told my boys to only bring you the finest cuisine that we had to offer, although it was lacking a few nutrients, I told them to only bring you the best for our guest.. Of course you are a Hampstead, and a Plunket…Any way it is you're of great value to me."

She sighed, only fighting back with what energy she had "Give me compliments to the chef."

"Ah ha! At last she speaks!" he said with a laugh "I do believe however, that I have found something to keep you occupied I might say."

Rosalie quirked a brow as he pulled a dress from behind him. It was a soft blue dress, with a white blouse and white apron. On the apron was embroidered little blue flowers. He gently handed it to her and smiled "I will let you get dressed and when you are done I will fetch you." Rosalie stopped him "What do you have planned for me?"

He chuckled "Something very special." He then shut the door and left Rosalie to her thoughts. Rosalie looked at the dress and muttered "Hmm.. not bad." She looked at her own dress from the ball that was torn and had beads falling off now and then. She looked at a shard of glass that was placed in the room and looked at her reflection. She saw her tangled hair and sighed, getting dressed in the blue dress he provided for her. "The jerk has good taste." She spun in it, and hated to admit it, but it was something she was more comfortable of wearing than that of the stuffy gowns she was required to wear. Rosalie ripped part of her old gown, using the blue ribbon to tie back her dark auburn hair in a low ponytail. She then slipped on her small black heels. She looked herself in the mirror one last time, hearing a voice behind her "You look Wonderful."

She gasped and looked behind her to face Ratigan. He smiled smugly, which made Rosalie glare, hoping it would burn him "You truly fit in with the peasantry.. it's very flattering on you." Rosalie was taken aback, then crossed her arms carefully as he motioned for her to leave the barrel "After you miss… and Miss Hampstead.. no funny business of any kind." Andy stood next to him "Sir?"

"Yes Andy.. follow us if you please."

"Yes sir." He gently smiled at Rosalie, who grinned softly at him too "Miss?" he tipped his hat. Rosalie and the two men started to walk down a long hallway of barrels.

As they walked through the giant lair, Rosalie stood in awe at the fantastic sight of rows of barrels and dusty cobwebs that towered above them as they walked. Rosalie looked around at the antiqueness of the place, as if it was frozen in time. She gasped and looked around in amazement.

Andy stood next to his stoic boss "Um sir… seeing as the girl will be staying with us for a while.. perhaps you should attempt to show some decorum or some better accommodations?"

Ratigan growled and took out his bell as a warning "Then again maybe not." Andy said quickly. They made it to the end of the hall, to a white door decorated with gold etchings. Rosalie stopped and looked at the door "What is this? Why have we stopped?" Andy looked at her "You don't have any sharp objects on you right?" Andy asked. Rosalie quirked an eyebrow "What?"

"Answer the question miss.." Ratigan said in annoyance.

Rosalie shook her head "No…"

"Explosives?"

"No!" she said in amazement.

Ratigan asked "Are your ears pierced?" He looked at Rosalie who worriedly tugged at her ear "No… I demand some answers! What is behind this door?" Ratigan hushed her and leaned into her face "The most challenging, heart wrenching, aching, and the most torturous task I can ever give someone." There was a bang at the door, making her jump. Ratigan smiled "And I thought you were perfect for the task."

"Wh-what is it?" she heard another bang from the door "I don't think I want too-"

"Nonsense!" he reveled in delight of watching her worry within every bang that came from the opposite side. Andy shook his head "Do you really want to do this to her sir?"

"Yes. I. Do." He grinned "Now my dear, I'm sure you're wondering what I have in store for you!" Rosalie shook her head "I don't think I want to do what you're planning!" the door banged hard again, she attempted to flee, Ratigan grabbed her hand firmly "Come, Come Miss Hampstead.. I have made the wise decision to give you a job taking care of my.." he paused for a long time "Home.. and children." He added quickly.

Her green eyes widened with disbelief, as if she couldn't hear "What!?" she scoffed and broke away from his grip to no avail "That was your big MASTER plan?" "You're keeping me here as a nanny?! Do I look like a maid?"

He smiled wisely and let her go "Do you want me to answer that?" he chuckled "Or Miss Hampstead would you like to have a special brunch with Felicia?" He took out his bell.

Rosalie stopped in her tracks, rubbing her sore wrist and sighed in agony "Whatever keeps me alive."

"That is the spirit." He said, putting his bell back in his pocket.

"I never knew** you** of all people married. That poor, poor woman."

Ratigan glared at her from the side of his eye "I never married. They are my sisters children.." he adjusted his cravat "Their parents passed on quite some time ago."

Rosalie pulled a hand to her mouth and softly gasped "I am so sorry." She spurted out. She would never wish that on anyone.. having experienced the loss herself. She hesitantly touched his shoulder, which he looked at quickly "I am very sorry for your loss." She noticed him as he flinched and retracted. Ratigan didn't say a word and carefully opened the door.

The children were sitting in their circular shaped room. On the left was Victoria's bed, in the middle was P.J's crib, and on the right was Alexander's bed. Alex was jumping on his bed, Victoria was reading, and P.J was playing with his loud toys. Ratigan cleared his throat and Alex plopped on his bed and lined up with the rest of the children.

Rosalie smiled gently as Victoria smiled up at her in amazement. Ratigan cleared his throat "Here is your new nanny children.. Miss-"

"Rosalie.." she said kindly to them "I'm Rosalie."

Ratigan rolled his eyes "Mhmm yes.. anyway. She is your new housekeeper and will watch over you." He pushed Rosalie forward "Miss Hampstead this is Victoria my neice, P.J is the baby and Alexander… my nephew."

Victoria held P.J as she laid out her hand "You have to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" she said happily. Rosalie was taken aback and shook her hand "Thank you so much.. Victoria." She said with a smile "It is wonderful to meet you."

Ratigan rolled his eyes once again "I can see you have this under control.." he walked to the door "Goodbye." He shut the door tightly. Rosalie nervously faced them and looked at P.J, who was being held by Victoria. Rosalie smiled, making the baby blush and hide in his sister's arms "This is P.J.." Victoria said kindly.

Alex glared at the woman "I'm Alex."

"It's nice to meet you." She fiddled with her fingers. Alex circled her "How long have you been a nanny?"

She hesitated "Well.. it's my first day."

Alex nodded "Hmm." He said unconvinced "Are you qualified?"

"I'd like to think so.." she answered. Alex shook his head "Do you like children?"

"Yes."

Alex crossed his arms, continuing to circle her. Victoria shooed him away "Alex stop it!" she smiled back at Rosalie "Don't mind him… he's very defensive sometimes.." she glared at her brother. Alex plopped on his bed with a huff. The pure white mouse smiled at her again "It's really nice to meet you!"

"It's wonderful to meet you children." She looked around the room "Well, what do you usually do all day?"

Alex placed his hands behind his head "You're looking at it."

Rosalie tilted her head "You mean to tell me you're only family member, doesn't even spend time with you?" Alex scoffed "He's not even a family member, he's more like a warden."

Victoria and P.J nodded "He doesn't spend any time with us at all in fact."

"And he sets us up with any old nanny who will be saddled with us.." Rosalie adjusted her blue dress "Well, I should tell you a little about myself. My name is Rosalie Hampstead.. I'm from America.. I happen to adore children.. I don't have a lot of experience with them.. but I love them." She said making Victoria smile. "I can cook and clean fairly well. And I believe that any child deserves to be shown love.. and compassion-"

"Yeah, and I'm the bloody queen!" Alex stood up from his bed "You really think we can fall for this? We've heard this from every nanny that has walked through that door, and we especially don't want to hear it spew from you! Do you know what we've been through?"

"Alexander-"

"No Victoria! Do you know what it's like?" he faced her "We lost everything. And you think you can waltz in here and spew your 'everything is fine, rainbows, unicorns' whatever! Do you know what it's like to lose everything you've ever known and loved?"

Rosalie plopped on the edge of Victoria's bed, defeated "Yes.. I do."

Victoria glared at Alex with disappointment, who was taken aback by her answer. Victoria sat on the edge with her "What happened?"

"You see… a couple weeks ago.. I lost my father when he went out to sea.. and I had no family at all until I came here.. and even now, I still feel that empty space in my heart.. it sounds ridiculous but it's true.." a tear rolled down her cheek and hit her apron.

Alex fidgeted in his navy jacket and walked up to Rosalie, he laid out his hand, as if a peace offering "I'm Alexander.."

Rosalie looked up and softly took his hand, with an accepting smile "I'm Rosalie."

* * *

Rosalie mopped the floors, wiping her brow from any sweat. Andy stood in the doorway of the lair "And the boss wants this room cleaned, and the kitchen, and after that you're going to serve the children.. and then dust Felicia's bowl.." She furrowed her brows as she mopped the pink floor, she was about to say some sarcastic remark but decided to keep to herself and turned away. "That's it. Get that floor clean Miss."

Rosalie sighed "Rosalie."

"What?" Andy asked. Rosalie looked up from her work "You may call me Rosalie if you like." Andy smiled "It's nice to meet you."

Rosalie chuckled "Besides the circumstances.. it's nice to meet you too." Andy stood outside with the boss, smiling from the interaction "She's not that bad… sir?" Ratigan stood next to him, smoking from his long cigar pipe "Besides that running mouth.."

"Well, as she said.. besides the circumstances, she can be rather nice sir.."

Ratigan chuckled "So can a cobra but you do not see me cuddling with it, where are you getting at with this Andrew?" Andy combed a hand through his thick brown hair "Do you agree with what the children had said?"

"About what?" Ratigan said looking at him. Andy leaned on the wood of the barrel "You know… maybe you should try to be a little kinder?"

"To that skinny little prat mopping the floor? Certainly not!" he said peeking in on her "She's my prisoner whom I've found a great reliance on because of her relations. She will bring me more wealth I've dreamed of and in return I get a few floors cleaned and some dishes done … that is it."

"I understand sir.." Andy took off his hat and took a long pause "But don't you think the only reason you're being so cruel to her is because you're attracted to her?"

"ATRACTED?" he scoffed loudly, Rosalie's head pulled up from her work and she shrugged her shoulders and returned to mopping.

Ratigan's brows furrowed "How dare you think I'd have some kind of attraction to a loudmouth American!" he scoffed again "What would possibly possess you to say that?!" he continued to smoke furiously.

Andy held his hands up defensively "Well, my dear mother.." he started "Bless her soul always said if I'm mean to a girl, it usually means I like her.. maybe you like her?"

"Out of the question-" he blew cigar smoke out of his mouth in a large white ring. Andy shook his head "You don't "What about your respect sir? You're honor?" he sighed "You may not like her, but attempt to be a gentleman.. she's lost a lot, so you could show a bit of decorum to her.. Hmm?" he looked at Ratigan, who looked at Rosalie who was mopping the floor and he groaned in annoyance "I suppose you're right.. I should attempt. Although I do not 'like' her in the slightest." He adjusted his cape "And you can quote me on that."

"That is the spirit sir.. now dinner, ask her to dinner."

Rosalie mopped the floor vigorously, mopping around her and looking at her tired reflection and looked to the side, to see a familiar face. Ratigan cleared his throat "You did a…" he cringed "Good job on the floor.."

Rosalie raised a brow and suspiciously answered "…Thanks…"

"I suppose you have a lot of work to do."

She scoffed quietly and returned to her work. It made him pull his knuckles together "Yes… well.." he gazed at her dress "I can see that the dress is working for your needs.."

She placed her mop by her side and shook her head "Can I help you _sir?_" she demanded. Ratigan sighed and his lip twitched, he can only deal with her in small doses. Ratigan looked at her "You will join me for dinner tonight."

She rose an eyebrow and picked up her cleaning supplies "No."

"No?" he repeated, his lip twitched "I believe I asked you to dinner."

"No you did not, I believe you demanded that I go." She curtsied "Thank you but no thank you."

Andy watched from the doorway "This is not gonna be good."

Ratigan shook his head and smiled gently "Miss Hampstead I believe I am being a courteous gentleman by asking you to a dinner with me."

"And I am being a courteous lady and telling you that I decline."

"Shall I remind you of the consequences of getting on my bad side my dear?" he pulled out his bell. Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows "That is not being very gentlemanlike…"

"You will join me for dinner tonight." He repeated. Rosalie shook her head. His face grew red with frustration "YOU WILL JOIN ME FOR DINNER!" he clapped for Andy to come in, who gladly appeared in the doorway "Take her to her cell!" Andy grabbed her arm and took her to her cell as Rosalie shouted behind her "How can you expect anyone to like you if you treat them like this! I will not go to dinner with you!"

"YOU WILL JOIN ME FOR DINNER! AND THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!"

* * *

BACK AT BAKER STREET

"It couldn't be Ratigan could it Basil? That scoundrel has been gone for months.." Dawson sipped a cup of tea.

Basil paced the room with the small chloroformed cloth "It is most intriguing but I don't see how that.. Rat.. could have survived that fall.." his thoughts returned to the girl "We must find Miss Rosalie.. before that ruffian causes any more harm to her.." He rushed to his microscope and identified the cloth "He is defiantly in the same location on the river front.. but in a different district. It may take a while to even locate the lair, without being caught like last time."

Dawson thought for a second "What about Miss Rosalie? We can't keep her there all alone…What with that scoundrel on the loose!" his head tilted as he watched Basil bury through different maps and paperwork.

He turned from his work "She will have to hang in there for a while.."

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**

**-ROSALIE'S MAID DRESS IS BASICALLY BELLE'S VILLAGE DRESS FROM BEAUTY AND THE BEAST**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**THREE FOLLOWERS… thanks guys! I really hope you enjoy reading this story, its been really fun writing Rosalie.. she's so sarcastic she is practically my twin.**

**Now on with the show!**

Rosalie paced back and forth in her cell, which was locked tightly. Andy peered through the small bars of the door "I'll be back to fetch you in an hour time."

"You can come and 'fetch' me, but I'm not going!" she stubbornly crossed her arms.

"But you must, Rosalie-"

Rosalie growled "Everyone has been telling me what to do and what not to do! I've had it! Doesn't anyone care what I think?!"

Andy attempted to hush her "Rosalie I know it's very difficult to live here right now but you kind of have to go to dinner with him… He demanded."

"I don't have to do anything I don't want to do!" she stomped her foot down "That man is a-a-" she couldn't think of the words "A beast!" She heard the door unlock and shut it behind him "Come on Miss… he's not that bad.. he's just very demanding and he knows what he wants.." he heard a voice behind him shout "ANDY! I NEED YOU!" Ratigan called after him. Andy worriedly peered through the bars "You know what he'll do to you if you refuse?"

"I don't care." Rosalie said stubbornly "Now leave me alone."

"But Rosalie?"

"ANDREW!" Ratigan screamed for him, along with a crashing sound.

Andy looked behind him again with worry "You know you two have a lot in common.. you're both stubborn. I'll be back. I have to cook dinner.."

"Don't bother coming back. I'm not going."

* * *

After a couple hours, Ratigan and the children sat in the dining room. The fireplace roared on the left side of the barrel, which Ratigan was pacing in front of as the flames danced before him. His cape fluttering behind him. The children nervously sat at the table as their uncle became frustrated and red with rage. Fidget and Bill stood and watched with fear.

Bill stepped up "Sir… If you didn't want to ask her to dinner, why are you so insistent?"

Ratigan turned quickly "Because she refused… I always get what I want. No matter how stubborn she may be.. No one disrespects me like that EVER." He growled. They all stayed quiet as he continued to pace "What's taking her so long.. I told her to come down.." he faced the boys with a cold stare "Why isn't she here yet?!"

Victoria spoke up "Uncle James.. Maybe we should try to be patient.. The girl has lost her family and her freedom all in one day.."

"How did you know that?!" he demanded. Victoria smiled innocently "Well.. this isn't a small lair… news goes around fast." She giggled. Ratigan turned over his shoulder at the boys as if warning them. Alex stepped up "Maybe you should try to be nice Uncle James.. she never did anything to you.. And she's really nice." He said with a slight smile.

"It's too late now. She has gone too far her attitude.." he raised an eyebrow "And in my opinion she is FAR from being kind in any form."

Bill chimed in "Have you considered being a little nicer?"

"Of course not! I'm a criminal mind! I have no time to hold tea parties and show people kindness.. She knows me as a monster.. how can that ever change.. with anyone." He said bitterly.

"You must help her to see past all that!" Victoria said happily. Her Uncle crossed his arms stubbornly like a child "I don't know how…" he grumbled.

Victoria jumped into her 'mother' mode and stood on her chair "Well you can start by making yourself more presentable!" she pointed to her shoudlers "Keep your shoulders back! Try to act like a gentleman!"

Alex chimed in helpfully "Yes! When she comes in, give her a dashing debonair smile! Show me!" he said encouriginly. Ratigan then smiled wide, showing off his large and rather sharp white teeth, it didn't really look happy.. more menacing. Victoria shook her head "But not too much, you don't want to frighten the poor girl."

The two continued to go back and forth, forcing him to act more of a gentleman. His head turned quickly within each note. He had begun to become frustrated:

"Impress her with your wit!" Alex said.

Victoria stopped him "BUT be gentle." She said

Alex jumped happily "Shower her with compliments! Lady's love that!"

"BUT be sincere!" she demanded from him.

Alex held up his arms "And most importantly-"

Ratigan was turning red as the children repeated at the same time "YOU MUST CONTROL YOUR TEMPER!"

Suddenly, the door opened slowly. Ratigan took a breath to himself in worry, only to release it as Andy came through the door "Good evening!" he said happily.

Ratigan's lip twitched "Well, where is she?"

"Who?" Andy said nervously "Oh! The girl!" he moved uneasily "Well.. I spoke with her… and.. she has come to the conclusion.." he nervously twisted his hat in his hands "With everything being what it is… she um…" he swallowed his words "She's not coming."

A loud roar was heard "WHAT?!" Ratigan ran out of the barrel quickly. Everyone, including the children following behind. Andy ran behind him "Sir? You're grace! Please! No need to be hasty!"

Ratigan made it to her door and knocked on it three times, very hard "I thought I told you to come down for dinner!"

Rosalie's voice was heard from behind it "I'm not hungry!"

His lip twitched "Andy give me the keys!"

Andy shrugged his shoulders and quickly added "I lost them!"

"WELL YOU BETTER FIND THEM!" he growled. He then faced the door "You come out here… or I will break down the door!"

"How can she do that with no keys?" Bill asked.

"Sir, this might not be the best way to get what you want.."

Ratigan faced them, and snapped his head to the door in disgust "But she is being so DIFFICULT." He bit on the words quickly. He turned to Rosalie's door "Why are you being so difficult?" he demanded "I am the Master here and I demand you to come down for dinner!" he said with a huff.

"And I am telling you I'm not hungry." Rosalie sat on her cot in the corner of the room. Ratigan twitched his lip "You will be hungry when I say you'll be hungry!"

Rosalie turned to the locked door, seeing Ratigan's mad yellow eyes peering at her through the bars "Don't be ridiculous." She said unafraid of him. Ratigan scoffed "What?"

"You can't go around ordering people to be hungry.. it doesn't work like that." She stood bravely "And besides it's rude."

Ratigan's eyes twitched again and he turned to them. Victoria looked at Alex "Up, up, up! Suave… genteel.."

Ratigan took a long breath and stood in front of the door. He took his cape and bowed, embarissinly as he watched the others look at him "It would bring me great pleasure…" his lip twitched "If you would come down for dinner."

"No." Rosalie said stubbornly. Ratigan turned to the group, raising his brows as if proving he was right. Victoria calmed him "Gently, Gently.."

"Will you come down for dinner.." he tried again. Andy cleared his throat "Ahem.. can we say please?"

Ratigan rolled his eyes, feeling so humiliated at his current state "Please."

Rosalie turned from the locked door "No, thank you!"

Ratigan growled at her "You can't stay in there forever!"

"OH YES I CAN!" she said with as much ferocity as he. Ratigan lifted his fists "Then go ahead and starve!" he turned to the others "If she doesn't eat with me.. she doesn't eat at all." He stormed off suddenly in the opposite direction. Victoria fiddled with her fingers "Well.. that didn't go very well did it."

Alex huffed "Just goes to show you how stubborn they both are.. I've never seen him get mad like that.. In fact, I haven't seen him more than ten minutes since we've been here." Andy nodded "I've known him for years and I've never seen that.. All that because she said no to dinner. He has no humility." He looked at his watch "Bill, Fidget, go get the kitchen cleaned… and set up a small plate for her."

Fidget gasped "But the boss said-"

"I know.." he ordered "Just do it. She doesn't deserve to starve." He said matter of fact. He looked to the children "You two should go to bed.. I wouldn't want you getting in more trouble with him."

* * *

LATER THAT NIGHT…

Andy took out his keys and unlocked the door "You know, you're lucky I 'suddenly' lost my keys when he was about to burst in here and kill you.." he said with a plate of food in his hand. Rosalie sat in the corner of the room, stubbornly "Go away." She turned from him. Andy shook his head "Really? Because I made sure that we grabbed you a plate of food.." he smelled it and sighed "Mmmm potatoes… steamed vegetables.. a nice juicy piece of turkey.. oh and what is this? Chocolate cake from the bakery? Oh that's far too rich for your blood-"

Rosalie grabbed the plate and began to feast with her fingers, licking the food off her hands. She looked up at Andy, with food in her mouth "What?"

Andy held up a spoon "Don't think you need this?" he then brought out a small canteen of water "That was some blowout you two had.."

She grabbed the water and slurped, coming up for air "..I've had worse fights.."

"You both are so stubborn.." he laughed "You have to be one of his fiercest adversaries." Rosalie looked up at him "But why?" she asked "Why is he so mean? What does it cost to be kind?" she sighed as he sat on the floor with her. Andy shrugged his shoulders "But you were the one egging him on. Why did you have to defy him?"

"I defy him because…" she shook her head "Because…" she shook her head "Because.. I don't belong to anyone else.."

Andy looked at her finger, with the ring "You do apparently to your fiancé…"

"That's different." She said stubbornly holding the hand the ring was on. Andy pointed at her "See? There you go again!" he sighed "You know, he was REALLY trying to be nice to you.. You think you'd be nice too, I mean it might make your stay here less unbearable."

"This isn't a hotel Andrew.. you kidnapped me! He threatened my life, what am I supposed to do? Pretend he's some suave gentleman? Here to sweep me off my feet?"

Andy nodded "Alright.. but you know he's not that bad when you get to know him, why don't you just give him a chance?"

She folded her legs to her chest and crossed her arms on them "I don't want to get to know him.. I don't want anything to do with him!" The brown mouse nodded "Alright." He grabbed the plate "You have a good night Rosalie.." he walked to the door and locked it tightly, shoving the keys in his pocket and walking to the lit kitchen. Little did he know was that, Ratigan stood by the side of the barrel in the dark shadows, a look of remorse and anger strewn across his face. He puffed from his lit cigarette pole and walked back to his study, shutting the door softly.

* * *

Elijah paced back and forth, In front of the large windows of the house "It's been over a week."

"Elijah, Mr. Basil is on the case. He is a very busy man-" Nellie started. Elijah threw his arms in the air "He's busy while we are worried sick. How can you remain unnerved by the ideal." Nellie sighed and sipped from her cup "I must admit, I am nervous.. but I must trust him to find her." She shook her head "I shouldn't have fought with her… oh.. if it wasn't for me.. she wouldn't have wandered outside." Penelope and Girdy comforted her "Nonsense Nellie.. It happened. That is it." Penelope said. Girdy patted her hand "Nellie, it was not your fault! Now don't speak like that!" Elijah grabbed his cup of tea and sipped it nervously "That Mister Basil better hurry.. or I'll go on my own and find her."

"Elijah.. you need to stop worrying." Nellie rose from her seat and tapped Elijah on the shoulder making him flinch. Elijah stood out of his seat, about to say something Basil burst through the door with Dawson and Charlie the butler following behind. "Miss Nellie! We have found the culprit of the kidnapping.. I'm afraid that this is not the best news."

"Whatever it is.. I can handle it."

Dawson and Basil looked at each other. Basil huffed "Are you sure Madam?"

He walked up to Nellie and led her to the chair "It was no other than the fiend London thought was rid of forever.." he cringed "The very man I spent years searching for and thought was finally gone.."

Nellie stomped her foot down "For goodness sakes, who is it!"

"The man who kidnapped your neice is non other than the nefarious Professor Ratigan!"

Nellie and the girls gasped "What?"

Girdy shouted "But he has been dead for months!"

"How can this be?"

Elijah held her hand carefully while Charlie brought her a glass of water.

Dawson comforted her with a smile "Don't worry miss, we are on the case.. his lair is harder to find though it is in the same district as before." Elijah grabbed Basil's collar in a panic, demanding answers "If they laid a single hand on her I swear-"

"Please contain yourself!"

"You don't understand. She is my fiancé! Finding her now is my priority!"

Nellie shook her head "These things take time Elijah! You're not in that much of a rush to marry her are you?"

"No.." he said hesitantly "But it is imperative that we find her.. soon."

Penelope looked to Basil "We should let the detective do his job."

The tall mouse was stubborn and looked the detective in the eyes "If you don't find her… then I will!"

"Mister Lockson!" Nellie looked after him as Elijah walked out of the house. He slammed the door as Basil rubbed his eyes in frustration "Why in such a rush to wed?" he asked to himself. Nellie answered "The two were engaged about a week ago.. the same day as the ball.. I was very persistent that they wait and she became very angry with me.." she huffed "It was my fault-"

Dawson smiled kindly "Now, Now, Madame.. it is no one's fault."

Basil paced back and forth within the house "We just need a couple weeks to find the lair, and organize a rescue group to obtain the girl and to put that monster behind bars.." "Please excuse him.. he is just very, very, protective of her.. young lovers Mr. Basil."

He fixed his coat "Quite.."

Dawson smiled "How long have they known eachother?"

"Approximately a month.."

Dawson whistled "Well.. that is a short time.. a dream come true for any woman.. eh Basil?" he joked. The blonde mouse noticed Basil pondering "Basil?"

"Why in such a rush…" he said to himself. He then leaned a hand on Dawson "Come Dawson… we have some investigating to do on this husband to be.." he tipped his hat to Nellie "Miss Nellie, we are on the case!"

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW?**


	8. Chapter 8

Rosalie walked around the kitchen, pulling some fresh cookies out of the oven. Besides being where she was, she found comfort in food. She had found very small kitchen utensils and even less ingredients. She had asked Andy kindly to go out and buy some new ingredients that had made her a sensation in the kitchen. Since the dinner fiasco, Ratigan has avoided all kinds of contact with her.. and she felt lucky for not facing him herself. That was awful, and she was angered at him and even disappointed in herself at her behavior. What would her father say about this? She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps behind her as she pulled the cookies out. Fidget hobbled up to the table "H-Hello Miss.."

Rosalie hesitantly faced him, she was a bit afraid of his haggard appearance "Hello." She said carefully. Fidget smelled the air "Smells good."

"Chocolate chip cookies.." she said to him. Fidget's wide yellow eyes were hypnotized by the beautiful cookies that were set on the plate. Rosalie saw this as her chance and smiled kindly at the little bat "Would you like one, Fidget?" she picked up the plate and knelt down to his height. He carefully reached for one. Rosalie smiled at him "Careful." He flinched "They just came out of the oven." He chewed slowly, enjoying the soft chocolate chips and the warm gooey dough. He smiled happily. Rosalie moved a piece of hair out of her face "It's a family recipe.. Do you like it?"

Fidget nodded, then turned to the door, he whistled loudly and the rest of the boys stormed through the door. Rosalie stood as they crowded around her, tipping their hats at her. Rosalie rose from kneeling and laughed in surprise "Oh my.."

One thug stepped up "We happened to smell all the good stuff coming from the kitchen… and we've never smelled anything like it. Not in a while." They all laughed lightly as she smiled happily "Well… I have some more in the oven." They all sighed happily. Rosalie giggled "Well, if you'd wait.. they'll be out in about twenty minutes-"

They all happily surrounded the kitchen island, sitting in the booth seats and around the kitchen. One thug whispered in "Miss, we've heard what you did the other night."

"Yeah…" Rosalie said, her ears lowering.

Another spoke up "Hey now, what's with the long face love?" he said. Rosalie sighed "Well, I wasn't so kind to him.. I feel so bad.."

Bill shook his head "Don't doubt yourself Miss, That took spunk!"

One gruff, large thug cheered "Here, here! That took moxie!" he said happily "The boss likes moxie!" the gruff thug pounded on the table "If I had the chance to do that I would. Never thought I'd see the day a woman would do that to 'im!" he laughed with the others.

Bill nodded "That is true! I wouldn't be surprised if he respects you a bit more since you've done it!" he chuckled with the rest of the boys. Fidget bit into another cookie "You're tough.. I like it." Rosalie giggled through her hand "Fidget I am sorry I kicked you in the face when we met."

Fidget smiled at her "It's alright." He cackled "I've been in worse situations."

A thug patted him on the back "Well, the cookies make up for it."

"These are amazing!" Bill bit into a cookie. Rosalie shook her head "I never thought my cooking skills would be this useful!"

The timer dinged and she waltz to the oven carefully, she also pulled out a large apple pie, which made their mouths water. Bill whistled "I feel like the bloomin' queen!"

They all dug into the cookies and even started breaking into the pie. Rosalie shook her head "My goodness, I've never seen my food go that fast!" she giggled. The boys finished the plates quickly and looked up at her. She smiled "Just wait until dinner."

"What's for dinner?!" they all asked in sync.

Rosalie wiped her hands clean on her white apron "Green bean casserole, chocolate brownies, sautéed mushrooms and a steamed salmon.."

They all gasped in delight, right as she placed another tray down in front of her. They reached for the plate as she shooed them "Hey! Wait until dinner starts! You're gonna spoil your appetite!"

"Thanks a bunch Miss Rosalie!" One thug said.

Bill laughed "You are a saint." They all started to exit the door, waving at her and smiling. Rosalie stopped Fidget "Fidget?"

The little bat turned and she knelt down "I didn't mean to be so mean to you.." she pulled a cookie from her pocket "Consider this a truce?"

Fidget blushed and took the cookie, and quickly hobbled out on his peg leg, only to crash into the wall. He chuckled nervously and ran through the door. Rosalie shook her head and laughed. She started to do the dishes, the bubbles starting to float above her and twirl and shine with their rainbow reflections

She heard footsteps behind her, tapping on the stone floor and sitting in a chair. She demanded, jokingly "Put it down.."

Her ears perked up and she rolled her eyes, as she was hearing a crunching sound and turned quickly. Instead of being mad, she turned with a playful grin "Listen you! stop-" She saw the professor biting down on a cookie and her smile disappeared "Oh it's you.."

"Yes." He said with a smile.

She turned and continued doing the dishes, scrubbing furiously, making the bubbles rise from the sink. He sat down on the seat wiping his face with a handkerchief "It seems my boys enjoy your services Miss Hampstead."

She sighed "You know you can call me Rosalie."

"I prefer not to.." He said. Rosalie turned, wiping her hands dry "Well, seeing as I'm going to be here for a while, like you said.." she said a bit timidly "Calling me Rosalie would be a bit easier, wouldn't it?" She noticed him raise an eyebrow and she turned, forgetting it all together. Rosalie heard Ratigan speak behind her "You're food has become a sensation." He said, a little awkwardly. Rosalie turned and fiddled with her apron "Thank you…" she cleared her throat "Well… the children are very nice."

"Yes.. " he smiled and continued "I trust there is no problem with the children.."

She strongly stood "Why don't you ask them yourself.." he rose out of his chair and walked towards her "Excuse me?"

She picked up a wet towel and walked past him, wiping down what crumbs the boys left "Instead of thinking up a new scheme.. you should actually try talking to them." She thought of them and smiled "They are wonderful children. Even though I've known them such a short time. You shouldn't be afraid of them."

"That is absurd Miss Hampstead.. I am not afraid of them."

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know.. they told me that you rarely talk to them.." She noticed his ears flop down in embarrassment "Did you know that?" her own ears perked up. She heard P.J crying in the next room and she excused herself, she then stopped in her steps. She tapped him on the shoulder "Why don't you come with me?" He raised a brow, hesitantly moving from his seat. She gave him a lopsided grin "Come on.." she noticed that he didn't move and shrugged her shoulders and left.

Ratigan stood watching Rosalie leave. He scowled and saw how clean and organized everything was and pondered aloud "It is as clean as it has ever been in here.." he thought. Despite her attitude and constant input.. she actually knew how to keep house.. and give some advice. He decided to take the chance and followed her to the children's room, observing her through the slightly open door.

Rosalie walked into the room and saw P.J sitting next to bed sniffling to himself holding his scraped knee. She looked around "Alex? Victoria? Where are you?"

Rosalie picked him up and held him close to her as he wimpered softly "Aw what's wrong.. did you fall?"

P.J nodded his head and looked up at her, his eyes filled with tears. She pet his head as he buried it into her chest, she then heard a small noise coming from the door and walked to it, opening the slightly open door and saw the professor looking at her with surprise. "Um I was.. Well, you see I was-"

"Spying on me… well since you're here you can help, here hold him." She handed P.J to him, he retracted "I don't think I should… he's so small and I might drop him." his hands went to himself. Rosalie held the baby out, kindly helping him "Aw common, he won't bite. He might throw up on you.. but that's the least of your problems." She giggled.

"That's refreshing to hear." He said bitterly and he held out his hands.

"Watch his knee." He held him up "There you go.." she smiled and walked to the drawer, grabbing the bandages and a bottle of antiseptic. She tilted her head to the table and watched the Professor set him down carefully, as if the baby was about to explode "Nervous Professor?"

She poured a little antiseptic on his knee which made P.J cringe, causing tears to roll down his little face. Rosalie looked around and she quickly grabbed Ratigan's handkerchief to wipe them away.

"Miss Hampstead.. " his yellow eyes grew wide and she hushed him.

"Stop complaining." Rosalie glared at him "You have enough money to buy four hundred of those.." he rolled his eyes and she placed a bandage gently on P.J's knee "There ya' go.. are you ok?" she asked and combed a hand through his hair.

He smiled slightly and she reached into her apron and put her hands behind her back "P.J, pick a hand.."

He pointed to the left and she smiled showing a small wrapped candy in front of his large eyes. "Good job P.J!" I picked him up and set him down, kneeling down to his height "Now promise me you'll be more careful.." P.J nodded and continued to play in his room. She looked up and noticed the professor still staring at her as both of them left the room "What?" She asked nervously, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"How are you so good with them." he scratched his head in amazement.

"They are good children.." Rosalie said. He scoffed and she crossed her arms as they walked, Rosalie looked up at him "Something funny?"

"It is a strange analogy, but I am comparing your relationship with the children to that of me and my beloved cat, Felicia." Rosalie shook her head "They are not that vicious.. they just want someone to talk too."

"But how?" he asked, stopping along their walk "All my attempts have been all for not." He looked her up and down "My word, I've taken practically everything from you, home, food, family…" he scratched his head "And yet.. I find that you have patience.. How is that?"

Rosalie shrugged her shoulders "The way I was raised.. 'Treat everyone with kindness no matter what' my father was insistent on it all his life, even before he passed."

His ears perked down "Oh." He was taken by surprise "I see.."

"It's why I'm here." She avoided looking up at his yellow eyes. She shook her head "But not 'here' but… here.. I had to come to London.. my only family was here."

He folded his hands behind "Miss Hampstead I would like to.." he hesitated, not knowing the feeling of what he was saying "Seeing my behavior-"

"I'm sorry." Rosalie said "I shouldn't have treated you like that…No one deserves to be treated like that."

"Me as well." He said with a sigh "I believe we both acted 'beastly'." Rosalie's ears saddened and she nodded with him "We both did."

She handed him a wrapped candy "Consider this a truce?.."

He looked at her, grabbing the candy kindly from her small paw his yellow eyes peered into hers, then suddenly…

BOOM!

A loud crash was heard in the middle of the lair. Ratigan and Rosalie ran and saw a large cloud of smoke emerging through the center of the lair, emerging from the debris was Victoria and Alex, coughing and gagging covered in dust and black coal.

"What happened!?" both of them exclaimed at the same time with their arms crossed in the same direction. Ratigan noticed this and he adjusted his cravat carefully, he calmly looked at them "Well, explain yourself.." he carefully chose his words.

Alex stepped up and rubbed the soot with a handkerchief off of his eyes "I created a new invention that can be able to have the same force of a cannon but the transportation of a small gun.. I thought I had the calculations precise. Anyway, long story short-"

Victoria continued "Well the gun powder mixed with the sparks of the fire too early and.."

Alex innocently smiled "BOOM!" he made the motions with his hands and nervously chuckled "What a great time for trial and error eh?"

Ratigan became red, his eye starting to twitch "You think this is a joke? Do you have any idea what could have happened farther than this explosion?" he gestured around him "Some of these barrels have alcohol in them, that fire would have made them combust!"

Alex nodded "Awesome.."

"NO! NOT 'awesome'." He repeated in disgust "That would mean my entire home would combust, we would have a fire, and all of us would DIE."

"Uncle James we had everything under control-" Victoria said gently to him.

"No you did not! I have had it! This is the last straw!" he kicked a piece of Alex's metal invention that was scattered along the floor. Rosalie watched on as the children frowned their heads down sadly as he reprimanded them.

"I am done with the messes, the toys, the neediness, the-the stupid inventions!"

Alex stuttered as he watched his uncle start to become enraged "I'm sorry.." his ears perked down.

Ratigan scoffed "Sorry does not cut it! NOT ANYMORE! I should have not even picked you up from that train station! I should have followed my first instinct and let you fend for yourselves. We all could have been killed! Because of your idiotic invention!" Alex had small tears in his eyes, as Victoria went to him, embracing him tightly. Ratigan looked at the boy "Grow up boy. Let that fuel you to not be a failure.:

"Sir-" Rosalie jumped in, but he was too quick.

"And you!" Ratigan said mockingly "The one who sees the beauty in everything! You are so naïve it is INCREDIBLE!" Rosalie gasped at his spurt "Why should I trust someone I hardly respect and hardly seen as the one I can confide in!" he said making her blood boil "Seeing there was more to them than being trouble makers.. you should have been watching them instead of being a-" he was walking towards her in his rage.

Rosalie stomped her foot down, standing her ground "They are not your employees! These are not your thugs! They are your family!"

"You are so pretentious! Living in your own fantasies and forcing it on others, I'll tell you my dear, WE DON'T WANT ANY OF IT!" he sounded out the words as if she was stupid. Rosalie's brows furrowed in frustration "This isn't about me! This is about you! It has been all the time I've been here!" She threw her hand to the children, standing innocently in the middle of their argument "Look at them!" she pointed to the children "All they want to do is get you to NOTICE them! They would do anything to just give them a sliver of attention!" The two looked up at him innocently as all the thugs started to emerge from their work and notice the entire argument. Ratigan shook his head "Who do you think you are talking to me like this?!" he towered over her "You must think you're pretty brave talking to me like I'm your subordinate-"

Rosalie begged with him, holding her hands up in peace "I'm attempting to talk to you as a friend… please don't shut them out, please!.. Why are you so afraid to face them? To face the world?"

"Why are YOU interfering? This is none of your concern.." he fixed his collar "You are beginning to sound like-a-a parent!"

"Good." She said stubbornly "At least one of us does." he grabbed her by the collar and screamed in her face "YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT THEY WANT! AND YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT I WANT!" he tossed her to the floor.

The girl slid across the floor, rolling to a stop as the thugs and children gasped. Rosalie slowly stood as Bill carefully helped her up. She stumbled on her sore foot from the fall and she glared at him. Her green eyes passionately staring at him "..Neither will you.."

"Lock her back in her cell!" Ratigan shouted behind him "And make sure she STAYS there!" he turned away and stormed into his barrel. As the boys were taking her away she turned and saw the children's disappointed and saddened faces, with tears and anger in both of their eyes. Bill helped her in "There we are Miss.." he locked the door and she looked around, her eyes full of rage. She finally couldn't take it anymore.

Rosalie screamed at the top of her lungs. If she couldn't escape, she'd use her voice "YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE FOREVER!" she kicked the door hard with her black heel "THE SOONER MY FAMILY FINDS ME THE BETTER!" she kicked the side of the wall, which came lose. The old wood broke revealing a secret tunnel that looked like it went for miles. Rosalie gasped, and looked around and didn't notice any guards at the door. She thought about her condition… and most importantly her promise to stay.. She looked behind her "Promise or no promise.. I can't stand another minute!" she crawled through the entrance and found the endless amount of pipes that would hopefully help her escape instead of lead her to her doom. She took a small sigh and began her escape.

She ran.

And she is never turning back..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

Rosalie kept running and running through endless pipes, not knowing which direction to turn. The smell of rust and sewage filled her nostrils making her cringe. She muttered "Oh great.." she debated going back from where she came, but the boys would be hot on her trail. It was do or die for her.. Her hair became lose out of the dark ribbon holding back her dark auburn locks, tossing in her face as she struggled to find the way out. She continued through the darkness, until she reached a cold hard gate in her way. In front was the world right outside. She slipped through the bars.. and she finally reached the surface. The cold air was all around her making her shiver. The poor girl wished that she had brought some kind of sweater or blanket with her. Her nose wrinkled at the smell of cheap alchohol and the sewage water flowing from beneath her feet. She was in an unknown area that reaked of smell and dangers galore. In her pale blue dress and white shirt she stuck out as everyone took a disgusted glance at the girl.

Distressed, she wanted to ask for directions, She walked past many mice in the broken and dark alley "Excuse me, do you know-" the mouse walked right past her.

She took another breath and grabbed onto a man's arm "Excuse me sir, do you know where Lady Plunket's home is, I'm lost and-" the man grabbed her arm and tore her away "Get off me!" he pulled her off and threw her to the cold ground into a puddle of sludge. She stood to a roar of laughs at her expense that kept her running quickly.

She continued to run down alley after alley, becoming more panicked with every unkown step. Out of breath, she leaned her hand against a wall, and suddenly felt something grab her hand roughly from behind.

"Oy boys! Look what I found!" it was so dark out she couldn't see his face, only his bright eyes, full of evil… and his smile, the kind of smile that would be ingrained in her memory for all time. The rest of his gang, tall and short gruff mice and rats appeared out of the shadows whistling and laughing.

"What is a pretty gal like you doing out on the streets?" He said sweetly "Do you know what is lurking out here?" the man kept a firm grip on her arm as she tried breaking away, He stroked her cheek and she flinched "No need to struggle toots.. don't you know we're the least of your troubles.."

She scowled at him "I'm pretty sure I know what is.."

One rat chortled "Oy, we got a fighter here.." the one that held her pushed her to another thug, who snapped a knife out of his pocket. The blade glimmered in the moonlight making her gasp "How would you like to spend an evening out with me miss?" he asked as if she had a choice. His breath smelled of cheap wine, making her gag.

She scoffed "Over my dead body.." the boys laughed harder, it made the gruff mouse upset. In an impulse he tossed her to another man, "Be careful what you wish for miss.." one of them leaned in for a kiss.

She quickly spit in his face making him pin her to a wall by her throat "I wonder how many scars it would take to ruin that pretty face of yours.." he held a large knife to her tan fur, breathing with what last air she had.. this is it.

Suddenly a large bang shot through the air.. every thug, including Rosalie looked up in shock. The thug loosened his grip on her throat as she saw; standing there was Ratigan with a firm look on his face and the steaming pistol in his left gloved paw. The underworld of thugs glared at the large rat, for he was known all over the waterfront and beyond. He firmly said "Let her go.."

"Professor, we're a little busy." The thug that held her said "We're having a little party here, that's all.."

"I'll tell you once more.. let. Her. Go."

"You don't own us.. we ain't one of your lemmings."

He chuckled "Of course.. they are more qualified." The thug dropped her roughly to the floor "Get out of here rat."

"Soon as I get the girl."

The thug stepped over her, not seeing Rosalie gasp for air and started gently massaging her throat.

She gasped when she saw all ten thugs gain up on Ratigan. All at once they attacked him over and over again and threw his pistol far from him, ripping apart his black coat. One almost strangled him, reaching behind his large stature, but was smart enough to clash the thug into the wall.

Rosalie silently cheered him on as he stood in front of her, protecting her and himself from any threat. She saw one thug creeping on the top of a trash heap, that had metal retractable claws. Rosalie shouted "Look out!" but it was too late. It was the deep claws that dug into the Professors arm making him yell out a painful howl. Rosalie stood there numb at the sight.. not knowing what to do.

He threw the last thug to the floor causing all of them to run off in fear of his rage. It gave Rosalie a chance to notice his state of being. His hair was a mess, the once elegant cape with red satin ripped apart, his eyes were a bright red, but slowly closing. He started back at her one last time, before his eyes closed fully. Ratigan fell to the floor with a thud, and she noticed the large scratch marks on his arm, covered with dirt and grime.

She was about run away.. she saw it as her chance. Then she dared to look back..

_If he stays out here he could die. Those children would be without a guardian.. if he dies, its my fault_.. she thought to herself. She sighed and turned towards him and tried her best to pick him up. She used all her strength and finally got his large arm over her shoulder and carried him back.. all the way to the sewers. Both of them trudged the way back. Rosalie heard his voice "…Don't…. leave."

"No…" she huffed "I'm not leaving you." She fell in the cold sewer water, but took a breath and trudged on with him on her shoulder. She continued along the endless amount of pipes.

At last, the had finally made it back to the gate and Rosalie started to shout "Help! Help please! He needs help! He's hurt!" she shouted again "Open the gate please!" Bill and Fidget opened the gate and helped her lift Ratigan. "He needs help.." she gently said, watching his form under their hands in worry. She swiftly turned to Fidget  
Fidget get me some hot water and a towel.."

"Yes mam!" he stumbled and ran to the kitchen, not noticing the children watching the entire ordeal with worry.

Rosalie and Bill carried him to the study and laid him on his chair the children following close behind, Bill lit the fireplace quickly warming up Ratigan's unconscious cold body. Suddenly his eyes started to open slowly "He's coming to!" Bill shouted, Rosalie hushed him and he went to the children's side. He grumbled to himself while Fidget came through with the hot kettle and a bowl as she asked.

she poured the broiling hot water and dipped it into an old towel.

Ratigan was messing with his wound, expecting it to heal on its own.. that was not the case. "Oh.." she said "Don't do that.." he growled at her and looked away.

The children and the thugs backed away from his probable rage. She sighed and moved a piece of loose hair out of her face. She looked at him like a stubborn child and picked up the warm towel aiming for his arm, he started to panicky pull away from her "Now… Just hold still.." she finally placed the towel on the wound and he yelled in pain pulling away and holding his arm.

"THAT HURTS!" he screamed loudly scaring the children, including her, he yelled so loud that her hair blew over her shoulders.

She had enough and yelled back, fire and passion in her voice "If you hold still it wouldn't hurt as much!"

He smirked smugly at her "If you hadn't run away…" He pointed to his scratch "This wouldn't have happened."

She yelled in his face surprising him "If you hadn't yelled at me I wouldn't have run away!" she turned stubbornly and crossed her arms.

He growled under his breath "Well you should have watched the children.."

"Well you should learn to control your temper!" I said. He was about to say something.. but couldn't, he quickly retracted and sat silently. It's like he couldn't think of another snappy comeback.

The children came forward from their scared positions and sat around them. Even Bill and Fidget. They all remained silent for about several moments when he brought up the towel again, once again moving a piece of hair. "Now hold still.. this may sting a little.." he winced at the pain as he held his arm carefully.

She pat the wound gently and spoke again "By the way.." Rosalie looked into his eyes "Thank you.. for saving my life.." she said sincerely and sweetly, with a hint of admiration in her voice.

He was taken aback. His yellow eyes brightend and he looked at her with suprise "Your welcome." He remained calm looking at Rosalie with a slight awkwardness as she continued to mend his wound. While she fixed his wound dressing it with a bandage, she didn't even notice the two oldest Green children leave the room.

"Did you see that?" Alex grinned wide holding his sister by the shoulders.

Her blue eyes shined bright "Yes! Do you think what I'm thinking?-"

"Our prayers have been answered!"

Victoria's eyes glistened with hope "She is just what we've been asking for!" She chirped "And Uncle James would be happy too!"

"I don't think Victoria, I know.." he gasped and saw Bill and Fidget come out of the study "Did you guys see it too?" Both of them nodded softly. Bill crossed his arms "Hardheaded and passionate!"

"They're a perfect match!" Fidget said with a cackle. Small grins shined on their faces.

Alex slicked his hair back "We have to keep this a secret okay? We can't tell anyone about this.." he said happily "The only way things are gonna get easier and a little funner is getting them together." He held up his right hand along with the others. Even Padriac James snuck behind his sister and held up his little white paw. "Cross your hearts!" Victoria added.

Alex smiled the same smile his Uncle has when he had a plan "Now, this is what were gonna do.. we got to find a good time.. to get them both together.. and remember they can't fight! So.. here's what is gonna happen.." the continued to congregate in the hall as the night went on.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW?**

**I JUST HAD TO ADD THAT ARGUMENT FROM BEAUTY AND THE BEAST.. IT WAS TOO APPROPRIATE..**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Ratigan walked up to the small door and knocked, when he opened it he saw all three children in their matching bath robes, they all simultaneously pointed to the bathroom. He nodded and peeked in the door

"Your bath isn't ready yet Alex, I still need the-" Rosalie turned around and looked into Ratigan's eyes and scoffed.

"Miss Hampstead.." he began.

She turned her head only acknowledging him "I accept your apology.."

His yellow eyes became wide "My apology? How about you?!"

She laid the towels on the rack "I believe you made fun of my fiancé, calling him a twit.."

Ratigan stepped closer to her "But you seemed to forgotten you called me.." he picked up a small bottle of bubble bath "Ignorant."

She grabbed the bottle and poured it into the warm water "Yes.. but I meant it.." she sat on the brim of the bathtub "When you poked fun of my wonderful fiancée however, that was out of pure jealously.."

He laughed "Jealously? I guarantee that I am nowhere jealous of your fiancé!" he watched her glare at him "I do fear for his life however.."

She picked up a lufa sponge and dipped it in the water "What are you talking about?"

He simply motioned his hand up and down her whole body "I really don't understand why **he** would ever marry a loud, crazy, American like you ."

She scoffed and set the lufa on the floor "I don't see how **anyone** would ever be crazy enough to marry a conceited, rude, Brit like you…"

He stepped closer to her and suddenly slipped on the soaked sponge on the floor, falling into the bathtub dragging Rosalie along with her. *SPLASH!*

Alex, Victoria, and P.J all ran into the bathroom, gazing at the sight. Ratigan had a drenched Rosalie on top of him, she tried getting up and slipped on top of him again. Ratigan got out first, lending Rosalie a hand. "I can do it myself, thank you.." she got out and quickly exited the room, walking to her cell and shutting the door.

Still soaking wet, Ratigan softly knocked on the wooden door only to hear her shout "GO away!"

He walked in anyway, to see Rosalie rubbing her soaked hair with an old towel. "Miss Hampstead if you would please follow me.."

They both walked down a large hallway and stayed silent for a long time. He coughed and started a conversation "I thought about what you said.. the children I mean. I have been a tad ignorant of their feelings.. I just feel that I am not ready for this kind of situation.." He felt a light hand on his shoulder "Neither are they.."

They stopped in front of a large wooden door, he softly opened it and motioned her inside "Since you will be staying here for a while .. I think you need a more suitable living space.."

"Oh my word.." inside was a large bed with purple sheets and a lavender canopy, she saw the matching white bureau, vanity, and couch all adorn her new room. She gasped and held a hand to her heart "This is for me?"

He smiled slightly "A thank you for helping me.."

"With what?" she quirked an eyebrow at him and she stepped forward

He sighed "Seeing things differently." He turned away and felt something around his waist. Rosalie linked her arms around him in a warm comforting embrace. Never feeling that affection before, he kept his hands away from her. She let go and smiled "Goodnight sir.."

"Call me James.." he smiled and shut the door softly, quickly running back to his study.

* * *

Elijah walked straight into Miss Nellie's room after dinner "Mr. Lockson? Is something wrong?"

"Miss Nellie, I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even breathe knowing that she's gone.." He paced back and forth through the room.

"I know how you feel." She sighed "But Mr. Basil is on the case.. she will be home before you know it and both of you can live happily ever after, and all that jazz." She patted his hand and walked to her bathroom. "You just need to stop worrying." She said from the bathroom. "At least I know when that Rat is caught.. you both will be happily married! I know she'll be protected with you by her side." She came out of the bathroom and gasped, Elijah was holding a long rope, slightly smirking.

"Mr. Lockson, what are you doing with that rope?" she backed away, only to have him slink a bit closer.

"You see Miss Nellie.. I love your niece.. but do you know what I truly love? Enjoying every bit of indulgence I can." He laughed to himself "I knew when I lost my father the money would never be inherited to me.. so I thought to myself.. What is the best way to earn a couple million pounds? Inheritance? No… Sheer luck? Certainly not…" he pretended to have an idea "Marriage? Hmm could work.. but who would be foolish enough to marry a person like me?" he threw a newspaper article at Nellie, looking at the large headline "Richard Hampstead, wealthy business tycoon out west dies in horrible shipwreck.. and who is left his immense fortune? None other than his pretty little daughter Rosalie Ann Hampstead, who surprisingly is coming to London…" he tied up Nellie forcefully on the hands and pushed her to a seat "I was going to charm one of your cousins to marry me.. but Rosalie was just **too** easy.."

Nellie shouted "Rosalie will never fall for this.." she tried breaking away from the rope "She is stronger than you think.."

"No, she's stronger than you.." he opened the door to reveal Penelope, Charlie, and Girdy all tied up and gagged, trying to break away from the brute who was holding them. A large thug who pushed them all to the ground. "Look Miss Nellie! I have friends for you to play with!"

"I found Ratigan's lair before that idiot Basil did.. so if you ladies and gent do not mind I am going to rescue my fiancée, become a hero.. and inherit a marvelous fortune.."

he chuckled and snapped his fingers "You see? I found help on the inside.." the hooded figure entered the room and lifted his hood. It was Andy!

"Andrew.. let's go.." He gagged Miss Nellie and grabbed her face "Oh don't look at me that way my dear.. we'll practically be family in a couple hours.." he laughed and closed the door, leaving all of them in the darkness.

"Ah Andrew this is the best feeling in all the world! I never thought I of all people would be married."

Andy took off his grey hat "Sir there is something I must tell you.. He's fallen for her.."

"What?!" the tan mouse grabbed his friends collar "This brings back my plans at least four more weeks.."

"How is that?" the grey mouse questioned

He paced the room in front of the fireplace "Well if she feels the same way, which possibly she won't.. it will be harder for him to let her go.." he looked upstairs at the locked door and smiled "Don't worry.. I have a plan.."

**DUM DUM DUMMMMMMM **

**Well we get introduced to our "Jerk" of the story.. and I don't think its Ratigan.. **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Over the next few weeks, Both of them definitely became closer... and it was noticeable by everyone.. Including the children. While Rosalie would clean the lair, or escort the children Ratigan would blush and turn away quickly, or even hide in his study.

One day, Alex was messing with an invention, the same little gun with the force of a cannon. Ratigan rose an eyebrow at the boy "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Alex peeked his wide yellow eyes at his Uncle "I just need to lift the barrel without triggering the-" his Uncle handed him a piece of wire "Thanks."

The rat stared at him "How long have you been inventing?"

Alex smiled "Since I could remember.. My mom told me about.." but he stopped, Ratigan touched Alex on the shoulder and smiled slightly "Go ahead."

He sighed and put the invention down "She would tell me about how she would always watch you invent different things.. that you were always trying to find some way to make people see things your way.." Ratigan smiled and flashed back to what he was planning only months ago.. how he almost became ruler of all mousedom.. Alex spoke again "I really look up to you Uncle James.. from what my mother and father told me.."

"I thought your mother hated what I had done." Ratigan said "She never approved of my.. occupation and had no intention of bringing you children into it.."

Alex's eyes widened "Just the thought that you could do whatever you wanted, adventure wherever you wanted.. I remember she would tell us these stories before we went to bed.. that's why I always wanted to adventure like you with my parents.." he set the invention gently on the floor and clasped his hands together "I'm sorry for not trusting you before Uncle James."

Ratigan saw tears roll down Alexander's face "I just wanted them back.. why couldn't I take that bullet.. why couldn't I have been there, this isn't fair!" he stood up along with his Uncle "They would have still been alive!" Ratigan pulled the boy to him and hugged him close "Don't say that.. you know they loved you more than anything. We need to stay together.. I promise I won't leave you.. no matter how stubborn you are."

Alex laughed through his tears "Thanks Uncle James.." he picked up the pistol and left, not knowing that Rosalie was watching them. She walked up to him and nodded "You know what you're doing.." she smiled and walked off, sweeping a small strand of hair out of her face.

* * *

When the kids were getting ready for bed, she tucked Alex in first and kissed him on the head "Goodnight Alex.."

"Goodnight Rosalie." He wrapped himself in his blanket.

She smiled and picked up P.J, she kissed him on the cheek and laid him down. "Goodnight P.J" and she tucked the small child into a soft yellow blanket.

Victoria was about to fall asleep when she softly spoke "Rosalie, will you sing us to sleep?"

She smiled and sat on the edge of Victoria's bed, softly rubbing her white head.

_A dream is a wish, your heart makes_

_When you're fast asleep_

_In dreams you will lose your heartache _

_Whatever you wish for… you keep_

Victoria yawned and Rosalie sang softer as she started to blow out some of the lights.

_Have faith in your dreams and someday_

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

She walked over to the curtain, lightly closing it. What she didn't know was that Ratigan was listening the entire time, leaning against their door and smiling softly.

_No matter how your heart is grieving _

_If you keep on believing _

_The dream that you wish.. _

By this point she was at a soft whisper, she smiled warmly at the children and blew out the candle

_Will come true.. _

She closed the door softly and gasped watching Ratigan leaning on the door. She crossed her arms and whispered "Would you like to be tucked in next?"

He lightly laughed, about to answer when one thug came running toward them "Sir!"

"Shhh.. what is it Nicolas?" he rolled his eyes at his thug.

"It's Fidget.."

* * *

While they were walking down the long hallway. Nick was telling the information to the two of them "You see.. there was a singer at the Rat Trap.. she was flirting with 'em and making him feel special." They walked past the lair "He was so happy, he bought her flowers an chocolates!" he paused in front of the barrel and frowned "Then he found out she had a boyfriend.. and he didn't take it well." He opened the door and all three of them saw Fidget laying on the floor with a four small, empty bottles of wine laying around him, he started to sing.

_Hey fellas _

_Ill take off all my_ *Hic _blues!_

_Hey fellas! There's nothing that I wont _*burp*_ do.. just for you_

Of course the singing was slurred making Rosalie laugh, Ratigan glared at her making her stop "You have to admit this is funny." She snorted.

"Not in the least." Ratigan looked on as Fidget got up and kicked a bottle out of the way "And you know what? She was a lousy singer anyway!"

Ratigan rolled his eyes and picked up the small bat, slipping him over his shoulder. Fidget looked at Rosalie and winked at her making her laugh.

"Sir? Sir? Mr. Sir?..." Fidget was slurring, waiting for his boss to answer.

"Yes Fidget?" he asked sarcastically

"Have you ever wooed a woo-man?" he laughed at his joke and burped lightly at the end.

The Professor wiped away the smell of cheap wine and cigars coming from his friends mouth "A few women Fidget." They made it to Fidget's small room, Ratigan plopped him on the bed "Time for bed.."

Fidget's gaze met Rosalie's "SIR! Rosalie is a woman!" he started to laugh.

Rosalie was hiding her laughter with her hand. Ratigan laid him down on the bed "Yes Fidget she is a woman.." and he started to tuck him in. "Go to bed Fidget.." they were about to walk out when Fidget jumped out of his covers to his record player. He gently placed a record on the machine playing a soft tango. "WOO HER!" he was barley standing up.

Ratigan rolled his eyes and Rosalie shrugged her shoulders "Well he won't go to bed if we don't.."

He held her in a tango position and "fake" danced for about two seconds. Fidget waved his wings in the air "NO, NO, NO! WALTZ!"

Ratigan sighed and whispered to Rosalie "Just follow my lead.." Rosalie bit her bottom lip and let go of his grip. She started to walk off "I never learned.."

He smiled slightly and followed her as he held her hands again. Then they started to dance. He led her out of the room and Fidget smiled wide in his drunken amusement. He suddenly passed out on the floor.. poor little bat.

Rosalie kept looking at her feet nervously until Ratigan tilted her head up to meet his eyes "Keep your head up." Her green eyes met his yellow ones. Both of their hearts started to beat faster and faster, they danced along the cold tile floor and ended up back in Fidget's room. They started to laugh watching Fidget passed out on the floor, suddenly Fidget rose up out of the floor and shouted "DANCE!"

Their eyes grew wide with surprise and they continued, not knowing the children snuck out of their beds to watch them behind one of the barrels. Victoria sighed as she watched the two gracefully dance across the floor to the music. Alex rubbed his hands together menacingly "It is all coming together!"

"How romantic.." Victoria rested her head on her hand.

Rosalie smiled at him "Professor, I had no idea you could dance.." She said as he spun her out.

He chuckled "My mother always enrolled me in dance lessons.. Despite my father's wishes." He dipped her "For someone who never learned, you dance rather gracefully."

She smiled "I think the longer I'm trapped here I learn more about myself." Ratigan dipped her one final time and he peered into her green eyes. "Rosalie-"

She smiled and softly whispered "Yes?". Their lips were growing closer and closer, their eyes closing slowly when he immedietly stood her upright letting her go. His yellow eyes widened as they looked at each other with the same embarrassed look. The children leaned back against the wall in failure. Ratigan cleared his throat slightly "Elijah has himself quite a dance partner.." he walked to his study and slammed the door.

The dark blush on Rosalie's cheeks was painfully obvious. She fanned herself and walked to her room slamming her door in return. She leaned against the door and felt her cheeks "What is going on with me.."

* * *

Both of them hid behind their doors in embarrassment:

Ratigan was thinking "_She's engaged… don't start this.. it can't be." _

Rosalie rubbed her temples "_I'm engaged… snap out of it Rosalie."_

* * *

Alex snapped his fingers and rubbed his chin "So close.. So close. Well, what do we do now?" suddenly his disappointed look turned to Victoria who had a devilish smile growing on her face "I got it."

**TOO MANY FEELS! AHHHHHHH! **

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE! **

"**A DREAM IS A WISH YOUR HEART MAKES" BELONGS TO DISNEY'S CINDERELLA**

_**If you're wondering what song to use for this scene (For me it was inspiration), look up Katzen Blut waltz from "The Cat Returns" **_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

**AT THE (*) LISTEN TO THIS: Youtube- beast lets belle go original soundtrack: ADDS SO MUCH MORE EMOTION trust me..**

During breakfast, things started to change a little differently; Ratigan was smoking and enjoying his newspaper and coffee, Victoria was feeding P.J., and Alex was messing with his new invention. They all suddenly heard the clicking steps of Rosalie's heels on the tile floor. Ratigan's ears perked up and he glanced up at her, which was definitely noticed by Alex and Victoria.

"Goodmorning.." she softly said to all of them. She was carrying a hot coffee pot and put one hand on her hip "Alex, no inventions on the table." She tussled his black hair and he set it back, ignoring her comment.

Rosalie slowly walked up to Ratigan who was still reading the paper, she poured his coffee and he looked up "goodmorning.." is all he said to her and she nodded in approval. Suddenly, without them knowing, Alex winked at Victoria who nodded in return.

Victoria coughed and spoke up "Rosalie what are your plans tonight?"

Rosalie's face crinkled "Same thing I do every night, I make dinner, clean, do the laundry-"

Alex stood up "No! No! Tonight you're joining us!"

Victoria nodded "Yes! Don't worry about dinner! We got it! BOYS?!" her voice filled the room and Bill, Fidget, and the rest of the boys came into the room "Yes Miss?"

"You boys will be preparing dinner tonight for us tonight! No butts!" suddenly Victoria slipped off Rosalie's apron and put it on herself. "NO BUTTS!" she put her hands on her hips.

All the boys looked at his boss with the same surprised look, he shrugged his shoulders and let her continue. Victoria clapped her hands twice "Did I stutter? BACK TO WORK!" they all scattered not hearing the thugs speak underneath their breath. Victoria turned to Rosalie and smiled "We have to get you ready.. you can't wear that." She cringed at her old blue dress. She turned her around and pushed her out of the dining room "Alex get Uncle James ready..."

Once they left Alex put the invention down and stood up patting his confused Uncle on the back "Well… you heard her."

In the girls room Victoria was watching me get ready "Rosalie you're beautiful.."

I smiled at her softly "Thank you Victoria, you are too."

Victoria picked up a comb and started to brush the white tuffs of fur on her head "Uncle James thinks your beautiful.." I put down the lipstick down and looked into her blue eyes "Victoria what makes you say that."

Victoria picked up the white eye shadow and placed it on my lids "I notice little things.. like when you walk into a room his eyes start to dart around.. and when you sing he sighs as if nothing will make him content again." she handed me the lipstick again "And that day we were playing around in the kitchen, when you fell on him.. when he looked at you, it was like you were the only person in the room."

I blushed "I never noticed it.. but we've just become closer that's all-" my thoughts were ended by a knock on the door. "Come in!" I heard Victoria shout, I put on my thick white robe and headed to my door, seeing Bill, Fidget, and Nicolas standing by the door.

Bill stood up first and took off his hat "Miss Rosalie.. all the boys pitched in and decided to buy you a little something for tonight." He whistled and Fidget strolled in a large gold box "It may not be what your used to.. but we hope you like it!"

I wiped a tear rolling down my eye and kissed Bill on the cheek, the other boys saw the opportunity and lined up behind him for a kiss. After that, I smiled "Thank you so much boys.. this really means a lot."

They sighed and left the room, Fidget hobbled back to me one more time and I kissed him on the other cheek, only to be dragged out by Nicolas.

* * *

I opened the box and gasped, inside was a long ball gown, the bodice had crystals of all shapes and sizes fading down to the bottom. The bottom was made out of light pastel turquoise tulle. It was the most beautiful dress I've ever seen. Victoria grabbed out white opera gloves that were buried underneath the wrapping paper. The dress fit perfectly, and it made my tan fur become brighter. I saw that my mother's necklace shined brighter than it ever has.

"Nope!" Alex threw another cravat away, P.J picked it up and snubbed his nose as well. Ratigan sat down and sighed "What is wrong with the one's I have.."

Alex rolled his eyes at another cravat "You obviously don't understand color coordination do you? Coral and purple?... sad really.." Ratigan scoffed and slicked back his hair "What if.. never mind.." he held his hands together

"what? You care for her don't you?"

Ratigan paused for a long time until he finally answered "..More than anything.."

Alex found a dark blue cravat and smiled handing it to his Uncle "Just tell her.." For a twelve year old, Alex showed a maturity that only older women wished for in a man.

* * *

Ratigan and Alex waited in front of the door to the dining room, suddenly they heard small whispers coming from the darkness. Rosalie came out into the light and Ratigan's smile became wide.

"You look lovely." He kissed her gloved hand and she blushed "Thank you… you look handsome." Both of them noticed the kids staring at them and stopped, Alex opened the door to reveal a small table, with roses as the place setting. "Why aren't their more seats?" Rosalie asked

"Because this dinner isn't for us.. it's for you two.." Alex bowed

Victoria motioned Rosalie to sit down "You both have been there for all of us.. consider this a thank you!" she smiled and left, not giving any time for them to scold him.

Rosalie smiled at him "It seems they have more time for scheming than you do.."

*During dinner, they were making each other smile by telling stories of their childhood and adulthood. Both of them finished dinner and Ratigan escorted her to the balcony, where the small amount of stars were shining through the tall buildings. He let her sit down and she adjusted her dress, he leaned next to her and touched her hand "Rosalie.. do you.. like staying here with me?"

She smiled at him, her green eyes lighting in the dark sky "Yes I do.. it's just-"

Andy bursted into the room "Sir!"

Ratigan's face changed immediately from content to upset "What is it Andrew?!"

Andy brought out a newspaper and handed it to Rosalie then left them alone, she gasped at the headline _**LADY NELLIE PLUNKET BED RIDDEN WITH GRIEF: LADY NELLIE ARRANGES LAST WILL AND TESTIMONY **_"Oh no.. its my Aunt.. she's sick, she could be dying all alone! This is all my fault." She stood up and continued to read the paper. Tears were starting to roll down her face.

Ratigan's face grew worried as well, he thought to himself and sighed deeply "Then you must go to her.."

Her eyes escaped the black heading and she looked at him "What did you say?"

Ratigan turned from her "I release you.. your no longer my prisoner." Not watching her expression grow wide "You mean.. I-I'm free?

He softly whispered "Yes.." Rosalie touched his gloved paw softly "Thank you.." she looked at the newspaper and worriedly smiled "Don't worry Aunt Nellie, I'm on my way.." she looked back at his him, softly touching his face, he placed his large hand on hers. "Thank you for understanding how much she needs me." she left to her room shutting the door behind her.

Bill came through and smirked at his boss "Well, Well, Well.. I must say everythin is going smoothly with you two.." Fidget hopped in and smiled wide "We knew you had in in ya!"

Ratigan turned away and looked at the sky "I let her go."

"Yes well that's gre-" Bills eyes opened with worry "you did what?"

Fidget stuttered "How could y-you do that?"

His eyes stared at the floor "I had to.."

Bill and Fidget overlapped each other "Yes but why?!"

The rat looked behind him "Because.." and then fully turned around "I love her.."

**SO MUCH FEELS!**

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"HE DID WHAT?" Alex and Victoria said at the same time.

"I'm afraid it's true kids.. he let her go.. I'm sorry.." Bill crossed his arms and leaned on the wall.

Victoria looked at P.J and back at Alex "Oh no we are not going down this easily." Alex turned away and walked to his room "It's over Victoria, maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all." He felt a soft hand on his shoulder "We are doing this as a family Alex-"

He pushed her away and yelled "What family!? For once all of your optimistic dreams have gone down the drain Victoria.. So if you want to stay in dream land and hope for a perfect family we will never have… go right ahead." He stormed off and slammed the door to his room.

Victoria took a breath and turned back to the boys who shook their heads "Who are we kidding Victoria. After all these years he's finally learned to love someone.. even If we get her back he will just brush it off." They all walked away, leaving Victoria and P.J alone in the middle of the lair. P.J grabbed her hand and smiled, she picked him up and sighed "I guess it's up to me."

* * *

After I had changed in my blue dress, I slipped on a dark blue cloak. Ratigan had Felicia drop me back at the Plunket Manor. I slid down her tall back and she purred softly, I saw the sad look in her eyes and pet her nose "Felicia I have to go.. please be a good cat." She nuzzled her face into me and I laughed "Felicia common. I have to go.." she purred again and disappeared into the fog of the night.

I wandered into the house, I saw that all the lights were off and I softly spoke up making sure not to alert anyone "Hello? Anyone home? It's me Rosalie I'm back!.." the room echoed and I felt weary and scared. I saw a single light come from the sitting room and a familiar figure standing there "Rosalie?"

"Elijah!" I ran into his arms "I thought I would never see you again!"

I held him close and he looked down at me "How did you ever escape that criminal? Did he hurt you? What did he do?" he hurled question after question and I hushed him "Elijah I'm fine! I'm fine! He didn't hurt me at all.. He actually let me go.." I smiled and he quirked and eyebrow.

"He let you go.. why?" Once he asked me my thoughts instantly went to Aunt Nellie. I held him by the shoulders "Where is Aunt Nellie? Is she okay?"

He smiled and pointed upstairs, I wandered up the large white staircase and saw a light coming from her room. I wandered in the room and saw Charlie, Penelope, and Girdy tied up. "Elijah? What is the meaning of this?" I turned around and saw a large man standing in the hallway next to Elijah. He smirked and I backed up slowly "You see.. the only way I could get you back here in one piece is to tell a teensy lie about Nellie being sick."

I glared at him "Why would you do something like that?!"

He walked towards me and I backed up again "Well I care about you so much." He touched my face and a smacked his hand away "Tsk Tsk Tsk.." Elijah waved a finger at me disappointedly and continued, still containing that stupid smirk on his face "So glad to see your wearing your engagement ring.. I wouldn't want you or your fourtune to stray away from me."

I turned around and crossed my arms "He was right all along… You used me as a pawn in your sceme… no more Elijah, the engagement is off.."

"Has that Rat changed you?" his eyes turned wide "Oh this is precious.. you've fallen for him.. darling, didn't you ever wonder why he was so charming to you?"

I glanced back and he laughed "He only pretended so he can get a hold of your fortune.."

I clenched my fists together in anger "How dare you.. James is more of a man than you will ever be.."

"OH that's rich... you are on a first name basis now!" He kept laughing, leaning on his thug's gargantuan shoulder. "He's become a weakling."

Walking towards him I poked him on the chest "He is NO where from being weak… You can't beat him, he has no weakness." I saw his shocked expression turn into a sick grin "I think I found it.." His thug grabbed me by the shoulders tightly not letting me go "Let me go now! You can't do this!"

"I can see that this engagement is going less than splendid.." He crossed his arms and stared right into my eyes. He grabbed me by my cheeks and I gritted my teeth "I'd rather die than marry you slimy son of a-"

"Tut tut tut! I don't think your Aunt would like to hear you talk like that.." he snapped his fingers and I saw a hooded figure bring in Aunt Nellie tied up. I gasped as tears started to roll down my face "NO! Aunt Nellie!" Elijah grabbed my hand and used the smoothest voice I heard since the ball.

"Either marry me.. or… well you get the point." I grew numb as I saw the only family I had, going to die if I made the wrong move. I nodded and he kissed my cheek. "Good girl.. that's more like it. Elijah motioned one of the thugs to tie me up, the hooded figure grabbed my hands forcefully and he scolded him "Andrew! Softly! I don't want her bruised!"

My eyes turned wide "Andy?" I broke away and tore off his hood. He looked away from me and spoke "Rosalie I had-"

"I trusted you!" I pushed him "Ratigan trusted you!" I pushed him again only to have him grab my arms and tie them together without speaking. After he tied me up he dropped me to the floor next to Nellie and left the room locking it. We were all left in the darkness when I heard Nellie speak "I am such a fool.."

"Aunt Nellie.. I should be the fool.. I accepted his proposal..." I sighed "If I didn't go outside that night.. all this probably wouldn't have happened."

* * *

Ratigan stayed silent in his study for a while, _what have I done.. _he thought to himself_ "She was everything.." _he cringed and sat out of his seat "_I love her.. I never thought I would say that.. about anyone.. She was the one that took me away from.. everything. I did not deserve her love in return anyway…" _ a knock threw off his thoughts "Go away!" he said.

Alex leered in the doorway and went up to him "Victoria is gone."

"what?!"

"She went to go find Rosalie.." Alex crossed to the table and leaned on it, Ratigan touched his shoulder "I'll find her.." he grabbed his cape and walked out leaving Alex in the room "Wait!" he said.

He turned around "I am not waiting here while you find MY sister.. Me and P.J are coming with you." Ratigan looked at the young boy and nodded "Very well.."

Victoria climbed through the window. She fell on the carpet alerting the tied people in the room. She whispered "Rosalie?!" she slipped a switchblade out of the pocket of her dress "Victoria what are you doing here!?"

"Did you not like living with us?…" she ripped the rope apart, allowing Rosalie to rub the life back into her hands.

She took the knife and was about to untie Girdy "Of course I did!" she sighed and put the knife down "I just needed to come back home.."

Penelope spoke up "Rosalie who is this child?"

Rosalie wiped her forehead and continued to cut the rope, already freeing Penelope and Girdy "These are James- Ratigans children.."

Girdy shook in her ropes "I never knew he married." She untied Aunt Nellie and Rosalie hushed her "It's a long story.. You guys need to get out of here" she looked to Charlie "Charlie go down the vine and take them to the safest place you can.. don't worry about me."

Nellie but in "Of course not, we are not leaving without you!" Rosalie smiled and hugged her Aunt "You have been there for me.. let me return the favor now go.."

"No I cant-"

"I said go.." she looked at the door to make sure Elijah didn't hear, Aunt Nellie nodded and hugged her tightly . All of them climbed down the vine and ran as fast as their feet could take them. Victoria stayed with Rosalie, "Victoria you don't know what he'll do please go..."

"You are the best thing that has happened to everyone..." Victoria held her hand tightly making Rosalie smile. Rosalie led her to the window and saw a bright light coming from the door.

"How sweet." Elijah said smoothly, the girls gasped and instantly Rosalie grasped Victoria in a loving embrace.

Elijah pouted "Oh poo, all of our wedding guests have decided to fly the coop early.." he smiled at the two girls "But it seems I have some extra leverage!" he grabbed Victoria setting a knife to her throat.

"Rosalie!" Victoria screamed. Rosalie pleaded on her knees "Please! Put her down I- I won't change my mind please!"

Elijah smiled and handed her to his largest thug "Vlad tie up the brat.." he kissed his bride on the cheek "We have a train to catch.. to the city of love."

Vlad led the girl down the stairs, with both hands on her shoulders. Midway, Victoria suddenly kicked him in the crotch letting her go. She then stepped on his feet forcefully causing him to tumble down the rest of the stairs. Suddenly she ran out the door not looking back.

"VLAD! What happened?" he grabbed the large man by the collar. Vlad was going to go after her when Elijah stopped him "Let her go.. what she doesn't know can't hurt her.." pointing to Rosalie's door. He wickedly smiled and headed back upstairs. Locking the door to Rosalie's new prison…

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW PLEASE!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

Victoria continued to run down the endless streets of London, slowly running out of breath. She looks back for one second and collided into someone or something. Victoria's eyes slowly opened and her face went from dazed to shocked "Uncle James! Alex! P.J!" Ratigan helped her up and dusted her off. Ratigan hugged her and Alex whispered "We thought we lost you.."

"I have something to tell you.."

"We can talk about it when we get home." Ratigan said and started to lead the children away. Victoria pulled away and motioned toward Baker Street "No! You don't understand Rosalie-"

Ratigan turned his head slightly "Is fine where she is… now Victoria."

"She's in trouble!" Victoria pulled on his cape making him turn around. "What?!" his face turned to worry.

"Her fiancé is a fake! He's taking her away!"

His yellow eyes narrowed "I knew it all along.. we have to find her." His mind started to race, he didn't even see the kids walk toward baker Street "Where are you going?"

Alex said sarcastically "Um… Basil?"

"What! Absolutely not… When pigs fly is when I ask that miserable pipsqueak for help.." he started to stomp off.

Victoria crossed her arms "Can't you have a little humility Uncle James?" Alex but in "Yeah, with both of your minds working together as one.. we can save Rosalie."

Alex watched his Uncle pace back and forth wringing his hands together and finally sighing in defeat "I must be out of my mind.." and off they disappeared into the fog of London, off to the place Ratigan would never ask for help...

* * *

Basil was sipping his evening tea and was about to bring out his violin when he heard someone burst through the door. "Mr. Basil!" Charlie ran to the sitting room alerting Basil and Dawson.

"What is the meaning of this?" Basil asked watching Nellie, Penelope and Girdy walk behind him "Miss Nellie what are you doing here?"

Nellie was huffing and puffing "Well Elijah turned out to be in love with Rosalie… but her fortune too…"

Basils eyes turned wide "I knew it.. He's been bankrupt for over ten months.. marriage is the only way his family name can be saved that's why saving Rosalie was such an urgent matter."

Girdy was helping Nellie to the green sofa "Rosalie stuck behind to save our lives." She started to tear up "Who knows what that psycho is going to do to her!" Dawson was going to speak when another knock came to the door.

"Why hello young lady, what are you doing out here all alone?" Dawson smiled worriedly and motioned for the girl to come in. "Actually sir I am not alone." she motioned in the bushes and out came Ratigan carrying P.J and Alex by his side.

"B-B-bas- OH…." He fainted to the floor, alerting the attention of Basil.

"Dawson get a hold of yourself these people need our… help." He paused and looked at the children. Then back at his enemy "I should call Mouseland yard right now Ratigan…" he looked into the children's worried eyes "But I can see you're here for the same reason."

After Dawson woke up Ratigan sat around with the children now warming up by the fire "… So that's why we need to get Rosalie back." Victoria folded her hands in her lap "Please help us Mister Basil…"

Nellie looked strangely at the rat in front of her, wondering how a huge monstrous figure like him could ever have a heart to let a prisoner go let alone care for not one, but three children. Could this evil Rat be in love with her only niece? She never expected a man like his background could ever learn to love, and she definitely saw defeat and worry in his sad yellow eyes.

Ratigan stood up and took a deep breath in and out "Basil.. We- I need your help" he cringed and continued "… I am not attempting to trick you in any way I promise… just to get her back." He brought out his gloved hand "For once I have no idea what to do…" he closed his eyes and suddenly felt another hand in his.

"Any outbursts of rage…" remembering Big Ben "Or criticisms about my work…"

"Deal." Ratigan's eyes narrowed as he looked into his adversary's eyes.

Basil coughed and let go "Well what we need is any clue as to where he's taken her."

Victoria shot up "He said he's taking her to some city? Love city?"

Basil and Ratigan spoke at the same time "City of love?"

"Yes!" she perked up out of her seat, softly held down by Alex.

Basil grabbed his coat and smiled "We need to head on the next train to Paris!" Dawson grabbed hold of his sleeve "But Basil.. how do we know where they will be?" Basil smiled smugly "I have my sources.."

Bill, Fidget, the children, Dawson, Basil, and Ratigan headed on the next train to Paris in the early hours of morning. Once they got there they headed down the upper class and busy streets, not knowing that Rosalie was closer than they thought.

* * *

In a beautiful chateau, I sat tied and gagged in a small chair in an equally gorgeous room. I started to struggle against the tight ropes when my "wonderful" fiancé entered through the white door. "Temper, temper Rosalie.." I glared at him with the upmost hatred.. My future fiancée… Or warden I should say… I want to tear him apart. "I have a pre-wedding present for you.." he snapped his fingers and in came Vlad carrying Nora, trying to break away from his grip "Unhand me you brute!" He threw her into another chair and tied her up gagging her. Elijah smiled as he watched my green eyes turn wide "Vlad here saw her sneaking around the old manor and well… what better way to reunite you two!" He tore off my gag and pet my face, making me sick "Just you wait… When James finds me you're gonna be sorry…"

He laughed and looked out the window "Oh my dear, you have to live out of these fantasies. But that's what made me fall in love with you I guess…" he folded the gag and walked in front of me, I was not scared of him.. nor will I ever be "You won't get away with this…" he tied the gag and forcefully pulled my face to his, trying as hard as I could to break away. He swept a strand of hair out of my face "I already have sweetheart…." He walked to the door blowing me a kiss, then I heard the sensitive sound of a door locking shut. I felt around for anything.. in the pockets of my dress, any pins in my hair.. nothing… please hurry James… I know you'll find me.

* * *

At the darkness of the night, Basil and Ratigan explored around the slums of Paris. The worst smells and sights imaginable, all in one place. "I hope you know what you're doing detective…" Ratigan cringed at the filth and the smell. Basil smirked and knocked on a wooden door to a small shack.

A gruff feminine voice answered "Who is it?"

Basil answered back "Do you know when the kettle will whistle?" The door instantly opened to a curvaceous young white mouse. Along with her long black pants and her white shirt, her long blonde hair reached her waist and her large brown eyes peered into Basil. She quirked an eyebrow folding her arms "Well I'll be..." she welcomed them in and instantly saw the large rat coming in behind him, staying silent "Silent type eh? I think he likes what he sees." She winked at him making Ratigan uncomfortable.

Basil sighed and rubbed his temples.

About half and hour passed when Basil explained their dilemma "So that's why Sofia, we need your help… have you seen this young woman?" Basil handed her a picture of Rosalie, which Sofia peeked at and snapped her fingers "You know what? One of my boys said he saw Lockson around the area, didn't bother muggin im' he's as broke as a shattered window.." she hand palmed her head "He's marrying this girl for her money isn't he?" Basil and Ratigan nodded at her resourcefulness "I can ask one of my boys to lead us there tonight, problem solved… why is she so special anyway?" she changed into a black cloak and watched Ratigan dart his eyes around the room "Oh.." she smiled and patted him on the shoulder "..Don't you worry Professor, well get your lady love back.."

Ratigan started to blush and shook his head slightly "May I ask miss… how you know Basil?"

She grabbed her bag and glanced at Basil seductively "We used to work together.." and she opened the door to the outskirts of Paris, leaving Ratigan to cleverly smirk at his adversary it was time to find Rosalie.

* * *

Still tied up, Nora was falling asleep still remaining silent against the gag, my eyes began to slightly close. Suddenly I heard someone on the side of the building, someone taking out the trash I guess… suddenly the noise became louder heading towards my window. A cloaked figure broke through the solid barred window and slid the glass open. The figure walked up to me and started to rip the ropes open, I slid the gag off and spoke softly "Who are you? Why are you doing this?" the figure removed her hood and I saw her light blonde hair in the moonlight she covered my mouth and pointed to the window, then started to untie Nora. I walked over and saw James! Climbing the vines and making it to the room.

Tears started to roll down my face "James…" I whispered "I thought I'd never see you again." We embraced and his long gloved claws went through my hair. Suddenly the door slammed open, Elijah was standing there with a long pistol pointed at James, who covered me "Well, I thought I'd never see the day when the greatest criminal **saves **someone…"

James spoke up and walked towards Elijah "Give me one good reason why I should not rip you apart right now."

Elijah sent a disappointed look to Ratigan "Is this any example you want to set for your children.." Elijah waved his hand and Vlad came in carrying the struggling Green children making me gasp silently.

Ratigan remained a hateful stare on him "Lockson let them go at once… they had nothing to do with this…" Ratigan stared at him with even more hatred.

He smiled and waved a gun at the children "Just hand over my fiancée and you are all free to go…" but Ratigan didn't move. Elijah chuckled "Of all people I didn't expect you of all people to go soft on children… and a woman for that matter.." I felt James getting tense without even touching him "Did you really think she'd fall for you? When she had someone like me?..." Ratigan's eyes continued to grow red and I held his tightening hand, attempting to calm him down to no avail.

"How could anyone learn to love a low, deceitful, lying, cruel, ugly-"

I shouted "Elijah don't!"

"Rat." Once Elijah finished that one word, Ratigan jumped on him forcefully sending him flying across the room, me and the rest of the group watched in horror as Ratigan ripped apart Elijah's clothing tearing Ratigan's own clothes in the process, I covered the children because I didn't want them to see their own Uncle act this way. I heard screams of horror coming from Elijah and dared to look back. I looked around and grabbed onto Ratigan's shoulders, he looked at me with a wild look in his eyes "Stop! Your killing him!" he smacked me away to the floor and continued to shred every ounce of life out of Elijah. I ran in front of a frightened Elijah and grabbed Ratigan's face "James… Please…" suddenly his eyes softened, he was breathing heavy and sighed, I softly touched his unruly black hair, putting it back into place. He fully turned around as I led him to the middle of the room. He touched my face with his ungloved hand, and I smiled slightly.

In the corner of my eye I saw Elijah smile evilly and cock the pistol at Ratigan's back, I used all my strength to push him out of the way, suddenly the sound of the bullet filled the room. Every moment happened so slowly when that little bullet hit me. I saw everyone's look of horror on their faces… including Elijah. Alex and the children saw me slowly fall to the hard wooden floor, as I fell my eyes were slightly open I saw James mouth the words "No." as he fell to my side. I fell to the floor and everything turned to darkness.

As soon as the bullet went off, Basil and a few fellow enforcement officials entered the room. Basil shouted as Vlad was being handcuffed, "Elijah Lockson, you are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of the Hampstead and Plunket family." He placed the handcuffs on Elijah and was handed to three other inspectors. Basil ran to Rosalie's side and observed the wound, not being able to see because of Ratigan's arms holding her. Ratigan's arms slipped open allowing Basil to observe, he held her hand and tried to feel a pulse "She's still alive.." Ratigan's eyes turned bright as he picked her up in his arms "We need to get her medical attention and fast…"

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

My eyes fluttered open slowly and the room was continuing to spin, I was in a large bed covered in blankets, not being able to move my legs. Luckily I was able to sit up, but I felt a sharp pain in my chest and plopped back down on the pillows. I lifted the collar on my nightgown and noticed a large white bandage tied around my chest and all along my back. I saw a tan mouse enter the room, along with a pudgier mouse following behind him. The tall mouse smiled slightly "And at last she's up Dawson."

The pudgier mouse smiled and patted my hand "You are very lucky to have survived my dear, that wound almost pierced your heart." My eyes grew wide as he assured me again "We were lucky to have gotten you back in London in time."

I quirked and eyebrow "Were back in London? How long was I… out?"

The tan mouse answered as he handed me a glass of water "About three weeks…"

"I have been out for three weeks?!" my thoughts scurried around as I finally used all my strength to push the covers off. I stepped off the bed, and tumbled to the floor. I was caught by Basil and he helped me back on the bed.

"Miss Hampstead I insist you stay in bed until you are fully recovered, this injury-"

"Where is my family?"

Basil sighed "They are back at the manor-"

"James? And the children?!" I shot out of bed and was gently pushed back by Dawson.

"He left.." Basil crossed to me and held my hand.

* * *

WHILE ROSALIE WAS PASSED OUT

Ratigan paced back and forth outside the guestroom door. He panicked. The one person that ever showed him any compassion… love even, is looking death into the face. The children sat on the long couch next to the stairs, Victoria holding P.J and Alex hanging on to Victoria's hand, who nervously looked up the stairs in five minute increments. Basil observed the tableau and quirked and eyebrow _How can this be? _He thought to himself _The most twisted mind in London… caring for __three__ children? Pacing outside my door, twisting his fingers nervously for… a woman? _He shook his head and picked up a cup of tea, walked up the stairs and patted Ratigan on the shoulder startling him. Basil gave him a comforting smile when Dawson walked out the door, he rubbed his forehead and sighed "The wound almost pierced her heart, almost a half an inch saved her life, She indeed is a fighter. However, the bullet has seriously injured her, losing a substantial amount of blood. She will survive, but will be in a coma like state until her wound has healed properly."

Dawson patted Ratigan on the shoulder and opened the door, staying silent.

Ratigan walked in and stood in shock. She was wearing a white nightgown, underneath he noticed a large bandage covering her chest and stomach. He saw her dark auburn hair resting tangled on the pillows, her lids were completely shut, covering her comforting green eyes. He stroked the tan fur on her face and smiled slightly. He sat by her side and held her almost lifeless hand.

Over a week had passed and Rosalie had not stirred at all. Ratigan sat by her side watching her, her chest slowly breathing in and out, waiting for her to wake up. The children as well had been waiting along with him, he hadn't eaten or slept a wink knowing that if he closed his eyes, she could be gone forever.

He rubbed his eyes and noticed the children sleeping on the couch, his gruff face turned to Basil who was standing in the doorway. Ratigan sighed and slightly closed the door to Rosalie's room.

"We have to leave.." he said silently

Basil shook his head "What am I supposed to tell her when she wakes up?"

"If she wakes up… A woman like her should not be tangled with someone like me."

"But she-"

"What happens when something like this happens to her again.. What if god forbid she is without me.. What if another bullet hits her?" he looked at the door "I can't watch her die in my arms.." he sighed "That is why we need to leave... for her protection."

Basil stared into his yellow eyes "Why a change of mind?" he crossed his arms "All these years of kidnapping and theft.."

He looked away from his adversary and crossed his arms "It was more like a change of heart…" he went through the door and stopped, looking over his shoulder "When she wakes up…Don't let her find me.." he went back inside the room and sat in front of Rosalie, he kissed her forehead and held his hand on her face one last time. Basil's hand went to his chin and he was amazed at his behavior. He noticed him stand up and softly touch the children, picking up P.J in his arms. Basil watched the sad Green children walk down the stairs and trudge through the door, Ratigan took one last look up the stairs, and rested his hat on his head. Basil sighed as he heard the door close and closed Rosalie's door.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"And he left... and he hasn't been back for three weeks."

I sat up and held my hands together "I just don't understand… why would he just leave... after he followed me to Paris?"

Dawson nudged Basil who cleared his throat "Well my dear… he- well he…" he wringed his hands together, not knowing what to say.

Dawson pushed his way through and smiled at me "Why don't you ask him yourself."

"Dr. Dawson you said only until.."

The doctor smiled "I did say until your wound is healed and by the looks of your energy you will be ready to go in a couple days.. Basil can help you find your way."

"What!?" Basil's eyes turned wide and he crossed his arms "certainly not! I will not go out of MY way to help a former criminal-" I grabbed Basil's hand and pleaded "Please Mr. Basil…" is all I said, he looked into my eyes and sighed in defeat. I added "I won't bother you again if you do this one thing for me please!"

"Fine…" he stormed out of the room and me and Dawson chuckled.

He shook his head "Just like a child.. I'll let you get some rest."

"Dr. Dawson?" he turned around and smiled as I laid on the pillows, I yawned and smiled back "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it my dear.." I heard the door shut softly and drifted off to sleep.

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! **

**ALMOST DONE! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

In the next few days Rosalie was finally healed, She was up and about bored out of her mind until Basil finally let them go. She dressed herself in a tight long light blue dress that flared at the bottom, the long sleeves had white lace on the trim. She placed her hair in a bun at the top of her head while the bangs rested right above her brows. Her necklace shined against the blue fabric, making her smile and step out of Baker Street with confidence.

First they stopped by the Plunket's home, to assure her Aunt Nellie she was fine.

Aunt Nellie held onto Rosalie, not letting go "Umm.. Aunt Nellie." Rosalie chuckled softly and finally released herself "I need to get going.."

"Go? Where? How can you leave at a time like this? Your home! I need you here with me and girdy, penelope-" she motioned her hands and noticed the soft look on Rosalie's face, she sighed and held both of her hands on her face "Go to him." Rosalie smiled wide and kissed her cheek, grabbing her coat she noticed that Nora was standing on the stairs with heavy tears in her eyes.

Nora stroked Rosalie's hair as a tear rolled down her face, wetting her fur "I guess there is just one problem left.."

She smiled "What's that?"

Nora hugged her tightly "How much I am going to miss you." Rosalie patted her back and returned the hug, Basil smiled in return and cleared his throat "Miss Hampstead if we want to make it before nightfall."

"I understand.." she whispered to Nora "I'll always be there… don't you worry." She left out the door and headed down with Basil to the water front.

* * *

At the end of the pipes connecting to the Rat trap, Basil stopped at the gate to the lair "This is as far as I can take you without him ripping me apart… I wasn't supposed to tell you where he was."

He was going to walk away when he felt Rosalie hug him "Thank you."

Basil smiled and rested his hands on her shoulders "Good luck my dear.." and he disappeared into the darkness of the pipes.

* * *

Bill knocked on the door lightly "Sir?... sir?" he waited several moments when he heard a voice answer back "Yes Bill? What is it?.. I've told all of you to leave me alone."

"I understand sir but… " Bill motioned outside the door, the professor didn't turn around. Bill sighed in defeat and closed the door. Even with the door closed, suddenly P.J's crying can be heard, It suddenly got louder making Ratigan get out of his seat and march to the door. He walked past the barrel and past Rosalie's old room slowing down in the process. He smiled gently as his thoughts were cut off by the babies soft crying coming from the children's room "Now, Now P.J, this is no time for you to-" Once he had spoken, he heard a "Shh!" coming from the door.

He opened the door and noticed the crying had stopped, he saw Rosalie carrying P.J in her arms. His eyes grew wide with amazement as she started to talk to the baby "Once upon a time, there was a crazy, loud, American mouse who thought she had everything she ever wanted. Then like a nightmare she lost her father, the one person who made her entire life feel complete, gone in an instant…" she paused and made sure the baby was still awake "Then she had to move to London and live with her aunt and equally loud cousins…" she watched Ratigan's look still stay awestruck as she continued "And then after a dark turn of events she found that she had been held hostage by a criminal! A rude, conceited, obnoxious, cocky-" Ratigan cleared his throat and quirked an eyebrow, she chuckled "Well… Anyway the girl and him did not get along at all under any circumstances…" she smiled warmly "Soon later he saved her life, in any way a person can be saved…" Ratigan smiled and walked towards her "Then that crazy, loud, American girl found that she had fallen madly, head over heels, desperately in love with him…" He held her hand as his eyes grew wide, he embraced her and the baby when Victoria and Alex walked into the room and smiled wide. P.J laughed and Rosalie set him down, Ratigan stroked her soft face and finally kissed her, she rested her arms on his tall shoulders, as the children looked on.

"Rosalie… I can't see you hurt again…" Ratigan combed his gloved claws through her hair and she held his hand "You and me? We're a team now, there is no way I'm leaving you again.."

Both of them noticed the children and stopped, Rosalie blushed and crossed her arms "And what are you three staring at?"

Alex stepped up "Well this was actually our plan all along…"

Ratigan looked at Rosalie with the same look "What are you talking about?" He laughed and nudged Rosalie who quirked an eyebrow, then suddenly the light bulb went off "Oh for god sakes... you mean the constant messes?"

Victoria "Yes!"

Ratigan chimed in and rubbed his temples "And the dinner."

"Correct Uncle James!" Alex answered

Rosalie and Ratigan looked at each other and smiled, then both of them questioned at the same time "The dancing?"

Alex answered "No… Fidget was actually drunk… that was not our idea.."

All of them laughed together when Rosalie felt a hand hold hers, Ratigan looked into her green eyes, he dipped her in a dancing pose making her laugh "I wouldn't have it any other way…" they kissed again when they heard applause coming from the front of the door. Bill, Nicolas, Fidget, and the rest of the thugs all were applauding and whistling making both of them smile.

* * *

_Soon after that, Rosalie and James were living together.. which bloomed into an inseparable romance. Elijah was finally locked up in the Tower of London.. that creep has at least twenty years living in a nice comfortable jail cell and that no good traitor Andy was never found.. good riddance. Basil and Ratigan's actions were brought to the attention of the queen herself. She saw a change with Ratigan's crimes and finally pardoned him for good… he changed his ways and even his thugs decided to change as well, but still living in the lair. Fidget finally made it with the singer at the Rat trap… and let's just say he finally quit his drinking. As for the children, they stayed with Rosalie and Ratigan, in a new family…_

_Did they ever get married? Well after two years of constant courting, approximately 484 dates and no hostage situations, after months and months of asking…. I finally said yes…_

_Till next time_

_-Rosalie Anne Hampstead (soon to be Ratigan)_

**REVIEW AND FOLLOW! I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS STORY AND HOPE THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED IT TOO! OFF COURSE THIS STORY IS GOING TO CONTINUE DON'T YOU DARLINGS WORRY!**


End file.
